The Legend Continues
by granasaber master
Summary: Naruto's life changes when he finds a book and a red stone. The book is called the Legend of Dragoon
1. The Legend Contiunes

**The Legend Continues **

**Chapter 1 **

**Discovery **

**An:** Hello my loyal readers, this is my Naruto/ Legend of Dragoon crossover. The game is one of my all time favorites sadly they never made a sequel, but moving on basic idea of the fic is eight year old Naruto is walking in the forest surrounding Konoha when the ground caves in beneath his feet. When he awakes he find that he is in a cave in the cave is metal chest. Within it is a book and a red stone, the book is call The Legend of Dragoon. That's all for the summary, I know that I'll get questions like are there other dragoon spirits. The answer is no Naruto is the only person getting one.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or The Legend of Dragoon

" Human speaking"

'Human thoughts'

" **Demon speech"**

**'Demon thinking'**

Written word 

_jutsu/spell/ weapon techniques _

Bad ass Quote "This my boom stick" Ash. Army of darkness

Now pull the switch... I mean start the fic

On the outskirts of the hidden village of Konoha on a forest path walks young blond boy, the child is some what small for his age. He is wearing a white tee shirt with a red leaf symbol on the front his pant are a pair of khaki brown shorts , on his feet are blue sandals if one was to get close enough to the small child to see his eyes they would see a blue to rival the oceans water. His blond locks look to be spiky and near impossible to tame, on his face are three lines on each cheek which would make many women sequel at his cuteness if for who he was. Yes this young boy was Naruto Uzumaki the container of Kyuubi no Yoko, but this fact was unknown to him all he knows that people hate for no reason. Many shops would not serve him throwing him out if he set foot in them, the ones that allowed him in charged him outrageous prices for damaged or out of date material. The only shop that treated him as a normal person was the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the owner and his daughter let him eat there and also let him have a tab. They along with with the old man Hokage plus a few of the ANBU were the few who cared for the whisker marked boy. Even the teachers at the Academy didn't like him they either ignored him or out right hated him, well all but this one guy Iruka but was only one person he couldn't teach everything.

The reason he out in the woods alone was to escape the constant hate and looks of disdain that the villagers gave him. Here it was peaceful and best of all there was no hate, in this place was really happy. A rustle in the bushes to his left made the young blond curious was to what it was, moving the branches to the side to reveal a Grey fox. Smiling at the vulpine thinking he was lucky to see one because they were rare in Konoha now a days, the animal looked at the child without fear he didn't understand why but animals liked him he could get close to most wild creatures to pet them without the fear of attack. The fox darted out of the bush, Naruto decided to fallow it. Running after the fox off the trail the blue eyed container when he was just out of sight heard a loud crack, the ground had given way below the child. Naruto fell into the darkness below him, a few seconds later he hit the ground causing him to pass out.

Eyes opening while a groan escaped his lips, moving to be in sitting position Naruto noted that he had fallen in to a cave luckily he had landed on some plants to cushion his fall. Standing up the eight year old looked around in darkness a small glow caught his eye. Heading towards the light the boy ended up in a large cavern, the light he had seen was numerous blue gems that gave off a soft light. In the center of the cavern was metal chest, walking up to it he saw that it held no signs of rust or age other than dust. But the feeling he got from it was a sense of ancient power older then the nations themselves, many strange runes had been craved on it. Looking the object over seeing no lock or latch Naruto made up his mind putting a hand on the top of the chest. Suddenly Naruto felt as if their was fire coursing through his veins but as soon as the feeling came it left him panting on the ground in front the metal container. In the silence the the young male heard a soft click, gazing at the chest when the top popped open.

Naruto looked in to the open container to see it held, at the bottom of the chest rested two objects the larger of the two was thick leather bound book with the words The Legend Of Dragoon on the cover the other thing was small red stone about the size of a walnut. ' Ahh man that's all no gold or super cool weapon, just a book and a rock' slightly disappointed by the contents of the chest deciding to keep them because he wastes nothing. Searching around for away out of the cave Naruto feels light breeze, he finds a passage behind the area the chest was in the young boy traverses the path. After several minutes he find a exit a hole in a wall crawling out of the opening, he finds that he is 20 feet away from where he fell in. Looking to the sky twilight had fallen he started to run back to his apartment.

Naruto reached his apartment safely locking his door behind him, he had been living in this place for over a year alone. He was an orphan that no one wanted he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage at seven, the Hokage had given him a monthly allowance of money along with the apartment to live in. sitting down in his chair Naruto placed the book on his lap, opening the tome to see the words Legend Of Dragoon  'Must be the title' below that was a name Albert King of Basil was the author. He turned the page to see a introduction it read

My name is Albert king of the Duchy Basil, if you are reading this then the spell placed on the chest has deemed you worthy. I am the last of my friends alive as I write this with the exception of Meru as she is Wingly she will mostly likely live for decades more if you don't what that is perhaps more time has past then I thought, but do not be discouraged all will be explained later. This book took most of my life to compile it is a story unlike any other because for all the seemly impossible things about this tale are true for I have been through most of this. In this tome is the story of I and my friends the adventure we lived, along with this book should be a red jewel that jewel is special. It is the Dragoon spirit of the Red eyed Dragon , now a dragoon spirit is is a soul of a defeated dragon the spirit gives the chosen wielder power beyond most peoples imagination. But this power is given for a reason the Dragoon is a Dragon Knight, the spirit chooses it user so if you are the one that is chosen there is a reason you were chosen but you must figure out by your self that reason. Well am getting off track a bit that spirit is the last one the others faded from this world only the fire spirit remained. Like I said earlier this took most of my life to compile, in this book is the story we lived along with each of our fighting styles, training methods, personal thoughts and lives. I put this book together to preserve are legend and the history of the world, may this serve as a remainder of the mistakes of the past so they may not be repeated. To the one who reads this may it aid you in your pursuit of your dreams

Naruto began to read the story in the book and was drawn into it, from the attack on Darts village to the final battle against the god of destruction on the moon. It all seemed unreal but the words and the way it was written by Albert you could tell he lived it. The Dragoons themselves were each interesting people, like Haschel the old martial artist remained him of the old man Hokage he had good Nature about him all ways smiling, but in battle he a serious warrior calm and powerful. The honorable knight Lavitz, the misunderstood giant Kongol. But the person Naruto connected with the was Dart Feld the last wielder of the fire spirit, like the red clad knight he to was an orphan. Reading about the older blond Naruto enthrall by him, the young boy had chosen him as second personal hero right along side the Yondiame Hokage. Plus the fact that they looked similar didn't hurt either. Naruto swore that he would become strong like his hero's to protect his precious people, to do that he started reading the part about the dragoons fighting style's and training methods. Little did he know that a small light started to shine from the dragoon spirit barley noticeable, things would get interesting in a few years.

**Time Skip 8 Years **

It has been eight years since Naruto had found the book, many things had changed he was no longer scrawny and short. He stood at a height of 5'10 feet tall which was rather tall for his age, his once skinny body now had hard muscle. He was not a bulky body builder but had a swimmers build, he had gained It over the years of rigorous training. The reason he was no longer short is that ate healthy, he now ate more meat and vegetates because instead of living at his apartment and binging on Ramen he now camped out hunting for his meal rarely buying store bought goods other than tools or necessity items. The baby fat that had been on his face had left, it had made his face more defined the whisker marks were still on his cheeks but had lessened over the years. His hair was still blond and spiky, the difference was he let it grow out a bit now he had bangs hanging down on either side of his face and a mane of hair to his shoulders.

Naruto's attire had changed along with him he wore black boots with steel toes , he had no freaking clue why ninja wear sandals they offer no protection to the foot. On his shins he wore red greaves over black ANBU style pants, on his torso he wears a red shirt that has black flame decals on the back and front under the shirt is fishnet armor. the oddest thing about him is the red gauntlets that he has on his arms, the metal objects go from his finger tips all the way up to the shoulder. Most would think that the armor slows Naruto down or get in the way of hand signs for jutsu, they are wrong he had them special made to allow full movement of his hands and arms along with several surprises. The final two pieces of his wardrobe were his red head band and the sword on his back, the sword was a oddity in the ninja world where most wielded smaller swords such as ninjato's or the occasional katana his sword was different. The blade is three and a half long and about two inches wide, while most swords that are used are single edged and curved this one was a straight double edged. The guard of the sword was a flat bar of metal that came out below the edges, the hilt was simple leather bound with a round pommel. He had to have this sword specially made because none of the other swords fit the style he was learning( if you can't figure out what type of sword it is look up broad sword).

For the past eight years Naruto had trained in the styles in the book some couldn't use such as Kongol's ax or Meru's hammer and rose's saber. Kongol's he unable to use because it required the size and strength of a Giganto to use properly, Meru's needed limber person, and rose's sword style used the person speed and greater precision than he had. While could not use those styles found that he was quite adept at the Rouge Taijutsu of Haschel, that was the first of the fighting styles he learned he had not mastered it yet but few other of his age could best him if he used it. The only people that could fight him to stand still or defeat him were Rock Lee and Negi Hyuga, sadly the teacher at the academy who taught Taijutsu forbid him from using it claiming that it was unfair to the others but allowed clan children to use their family style.

He is also skilled in other forms of combat like weapons the bow and arrow are nearly never used by ninja because of size and awkwardness of the weapon, but Naruto had practiced it where he could use it to snipe from a greater distance than a person could throw a kunai or shuriken along with that blond could also use the bow in close quarters combat. He used the spear style of Albert and Lavitz, he was proficient in the use of it. But style he shone in was Dart's, which is why he used the sword as his main weapon.

He still had not been able to active his dragoon spirit, his ninjutsu repertoire was not some thing very impressive. He knew the basic academy three H_enge ,Kimiwari, _and _Bunshin _but he couldn't preform the last one very well, it always came out as a half dead clone. He had figured out the problem two years ago, he had such high chakra levels there equal to most ANBU level ninjas. That and his control was crap, he tried to find out more control exercises in the library but he was thrown out so later that night he sneaked in to read. He was only able to find out one control exercise before the ANBU arrived to check out the alarm, he was lucky that he was able to lose them after a hour of chasing. Suffice to say he never did that again, the control exercise he had gotten was called tree walking. The exercise allowed one to walk on surfaces by putting chakra on the soles of the feet, too much you were blasted off or too little you didn't stick. This had taken Naruto a week to fully master, meaning he took it to the maximum he could run max speed on surface along with sticking to it from his hands or other body parts.

He had kept the fact that he found the book a secret, even from old man Hokage. The reason that he did this was he would have to tell the council and they would have tried to take the book and spirit from him. Don't get him wrong the old man was like a grandfather to him but he had responsibilities, he'll tell him Eventually but just not now. The Hokage took Narutos changes in appearance and attitude as being a teenager, when he went to see the old man he never wore his weapons or armor. The villagers left him alone well at least they stopped attacking him physically, ohh sure there idiots that tried it every now and then but they were few and far in between. The main ones stopped when he was 13, the reason was because some civilians thought when that it was a bright idea to attack him on the way to the academy.

FLASHBACK

In the middle of the street three men stood in his way " Could you move I have some where to be" moving to block him the smallest of the three made himself the spokesman " Your going no where trash, we are tired of you dirtying our home with your presence. It ends now". Growling in frustration Naruto had have enough of this shit so like any person who reached their limit the teen snapped, the lead man had drawn a kunai before anyone could react Naruto kicked it out of his grasp. The moment that his foot touched down he was already in motion for a body blow with his right fist, when he hit the man in the gut he felt two ribs break from the punch. The man had doubled over taking advantage of this Naruto slammed his left elbow into the temple of his opponent, the villager crumpled to the ground one of his friends rushed at Naruto.

The second man took a wide swing at our hero dodging to the out side of the punch, before the man could take the arm back Naruto grabbed it using his shoulder as leverage bent the elbow at a 90 degree angle. The person screamed in pain Naruto then twisted the arm behind the man's back, holding the busted arm with one hand while using the other to strike the base of skull where it meet the spine incapacitating the second assailant.

The last and largest of the three looked to his companions that had been taken out by a boy of thirteen in less than two minutes. He let a yell forth hoping to scare the kid, he charged like a bull. However the blond was ready for this as the man neared Naruto jumped out of the way while aiming a kick at the man's knee hitting it, hearing a pop as the joint was dislocated he kick the civilian in the jaw with snap kick that broke his jaw.

The villagers were stunned that the docile Naruto they are used to dealing with had just dismantled three grown men with his bare hands. Naruto rounded on the crowed with a face that said ' Screw with me I dare you', in short Naruto was pissed he was sick and tired of these fucking assholes doing as they please to him NO MORE. " Listen up shit heads this is your first and last warning if any of you agree with the three piles of slag here, I have one thing to say to you **GO FUCK YOURSELVES **I am done taking shit from any of you if you attack me am gonna make sure you end up worse than fucktard 1,2, and 3 here". He walked away the crowd was silent, in the back of the crowd were three familiar Jonin.

Among them was a silver haired cyclops, a smoking monkey, and a green beast. The scare crow looking one spoke up first " Hmm I thought Naruto let that stuff roll off him" the smoker answered " Well every body has their breaking point, tho I didn't recognize his taijutsu style did you Gai". The green spandex wearer quirked a eye brow( Now that is a feat of strength)" No I did not it must be a rare one".

Flash Back End

After that very few attacked Naruto physically the ones that did were either stupid or determined he bet on the former. Of course there are the verbal insults but those he just answered with KI(killing intent).

Enough of the past for today was important for today was the Gennin exam, the last two times he had failed because of the moronic _Bunshin_. That useless jutsu was the only reason he was still in the academy, he knew about other bunshin but couldn't find out about them. He just hoped that the teachers picked one of the other jutsu like_ kimiwari_.

After arriving at the academy he walked into his class inside was a bit chaotic. He saw many of the children of the Konoha clans( everyone has shippuden clothing unless I say so) like the pineapple haired Shikamaru Nara, the big boned Choji Akamichi, the silent Shino Aburame, the heiress to the Hyuuga Hinata Hyuuga, the loud Kiba Inuzuka. In the seat next to a window was the world's biggest emo Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha, his entire family but his mother and him were killed by his older brother Itachi. Two of the students were missing Sakura Hanaro and Ino Yamanaka but they'd be here shortly in a race for the seat next to Sasuke pssh fan girls.

Taking a seat next to Kiba nodding to his friend and scratching his ninken(ninja dog) Akamaru behind the ears ( Akamaru is about the size of a full grown rottweiler). A few minutes later thundering steps could be heard meaning the last two students had arrived, taking out two pairs of ear plugs handing one to Kiba. The next couple of minutes were filled with the sounds of a banshee(Sakura) having a yelling match with harpy (Ino) that was until Iruka-sensei came in along with Mizuki. One _demon headed _jutsu later the class was silent, " Alright today is the graduation exam it has four parts a written test, Taijutsu, weapon accuracy, and finally one of the three academy jutsu this year is the _Bunshin no jutsu_". Naruto slammed his head down on the desk ' Fuck of course it's the one I can't do' seeing his friends distress Kiba patted him on the shoulder " Don't worry Naruto maybe you'll get lucky".

The written part wasn't too bad since Iruka handed the test out meaning he got a normal test. The second part of the test was weapon accuracy, while he wasn't as good with kunai and shuriken as his bow he was still good. His score was 8/10 for shuriken and 9/10 for kunai. While could have gotten a perfect score he was not a show like some people, such as the Uchiha they are shinobi you never show your full power. After he finished Sakura had screeched " Ha you are dobe(deadlast) you'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun", when she walked away he rubbed his temples he was the dobe she herself had gotten 6/10 for both damn fan girl.

Moving to the Taijutsu the test was different from the others, the test was a series of matches between students. Normally the teachers decided the matches but if a person asked for a specific opponent it was normally set up that way. Which is why Naruto was going to ask to spar Kiba but before he could someone asked " Iruka-sensei I want to fight Naruto-baka". Groaning at the pink bitch " Fine Sakura but don't insult your classmates", holding back the urge to bash his head against a wall ' Well at least I get to shut her up finally'.

The two stepped in the ring, Naruto had left his equipment with Kiba seeing how he couldn't use it. Before the match started the pinkette was ranting how the blond was a idiot, and how Sasuke was better that she was gonna beat him up. 'Kami how can she be this dumb the only thing she's better at is the academic part', Mizuki gave the rules no weapons or jutsu. Sakura assumed the basic academy form while Naruto slipped in to a stance of the rouge style.

" Baka that's not the academy style"stated the banshee, rolling his eyes at this "Of course not that crap is pathetic, it has defensive holes and only uses the hands". In the crowd Sasuke sneered " Hn whatever style the dobe uses must suck".

Back in the ring Sakura charged in with her fist drawn back hoping to hit the blonde, to Naruto it was like the wannabe Kunoichi telegraphing her movements. She swung her fist which Naruto easily dodged while bring up his knee in to the girls gut, when the blow struck she was actually lifted off the ground an inch. When Sakura touched the ground she doubled over in pain, Naruto gave her sharp chop to the back of the neck knocking her out. Iruka sighed the fight if you could call that a fight had lasted for all of 30 seconds, Naruto incapacitated Sakura in two hits and she was the top kunoichi fucking fan girls.

The other matches went with out a problem the class moved on to the last part jutsu. " Okay the jutsu test will go like this you will be called in one at a to preform the _Bunshin _to make at least three clones" when his sensei told them this Naruto was trying to calm down. Naruto's name was called he walked in to the testing room, across the room at a table sat Iruka and Mizuki. Stopping in the middle of the room Iruka spoke " Naruto please preform the required jutsu to pass" making the hand sign for the jutsu and channeling the smallest amount of chakra he could he called out the name _"Bunshin no jutsu"_. A small smoke explosion the sensei's vision was blocked, when the smoke cleared they saw four Naruto sadly two of the clones were on the ground looking half dead. Sighing Iruka looked at the teen somberly " I'm sorry Naruto but you fail".

We find the blonde out side of the academy leaning against a tree, the teen is scowling because he hears the conversations of the parents of his classmates. Getting tired of it Naruto faces the people and starts leaking out KI that shut'em up. Going back to his thoughts until he heard voice behind him " Hey Naruto too bad failing but there is a way to pass, I've got special make up test if your interested". Mentally groaning ' How dumb does this guy think I am, I know he hates me but I could use this my advantage' turning around the teen uses his best 'I'm a moron voice' " Really".

Later we see Naruto in a clearing with a large scroll with the kanji for forbidden on it. Rubbing his chin the young warrior opens the scroll ' Wonder if there are any good jutsu in here' looking through the scroll he spots a few. 'Let's see _Kage Bunshin _ugh clones, hmm solid clones must have high chakra reserves sends information back when dispelled now that is a clone. What others are there this would be easier if I knew my affinities, wait is that what I think it is _Bunshin bakuretsu_( exploding clone) (cue evil laugh) ohh the fun I will have with that one. Anything else interesting in here, nope tho I can still copy down a few elemental ones for later' copying down several jutsu.

An hour later Naruto is in the same clearing slightly tired from practice his danger sense goes off, gripping his sword the teen whirls around slashing. Luckily he's able to stop before he beheads his teacher " The hell Iruka-sensei don't sneak up on me". When his life stopped flashing before his eyes " Naruto why the hell did you steal the forbidden scroll, and you nearly gave me heart attack" he hadn't expected Naruto to do that, he thought he would be surprised not react to his presence.

' The fuck is Iruka-sensei doing here' chuckleing while scratching the back of his head " Well Mizuki told me that this is make up test to become a gennin, all I have to do steal a scroll from the Hokage and learn a jutsu from it to pass".

"Naruto (sigh) drop the mask, now how much of that is true" said serious Iruka, biting his lip the blue eyed teen thought ' How the hell does he do that, no one but him and the old man can tell'.

" Everything but me believing it, tho I did learn a jutsu" seeing the tic mark on his teachers temple filled him in on the plan he had " Don't worry I told the old man about when I saw him"

" How did you tell him, and I doubt Hokage-sama would let you do this" said the older brother figure of Naruto while giving him the teachers eye.

" Err well I left him a note after he passed out" noticing the facial twitch " from a nose bleed". Rubbing his temples " Please tell me you didn't use perverted a jutsu" giving his sensei the 'WTF' face " What do I look like to you an orange wearing midget that loves a pink haired bitch, no I showed him a nude magazine and he passed out" the scarred Chunin face palmed at this " But your not supposed to be here I told him to send ANBU". The Chunin suddenly realized who set this up.

The two heard the a distinctive sound of kunai cutting through the air, Naruto reacted first by kicking his sensei out of the way. The blond swordsman slashed at the weapons to knock them out the air.

There on a branch stood Mizuki grinning like cat who caught a canary " Well well if isn't the demon brat and the demon lover".

Growling at his term " Okay I am really getting tired of being called that, I don't have a clue as to why people call me that".

A cruel smile the traitors face " Ohh you don't know why everyone hate's you even gentle Iruka" cocking his head to the side " Why", from the side the brown haired man yelled out " Don't you dare Mizuki". " You remember how the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi" getting a nod he went on " But he couldn't kill it the only the fox could be stopped was to seal it away, no mere object would hold the only thing that house the power of the beast was baby. And you know who that baby was" all the while during the sliver haired mans rant Iruka was yelling at him to stop. " That baby was you, you are the Kyuubi no yoko. You are the fox that nearly destroyed the village" the chunin waited for the teens break down but it never came.

" What waiting for me to cry, you severely underestimated my intelligence didn't you. This actually puts the pieces together like why most of the village hates me or why there is a complex seal on my stomach. Also the pile of shit about Iruka-sensei hating no way in hell he could fake it". A smile graced the scarred mans face .

Seeing his plan crumbling around his ears " You damn demon I'll kill you but first I think I'll kill your precious sensei" snarled out the traitor. Upon hearing this the blonde entire demeanor changed from lighthearted to cold as ice, his voice became like granite and his normal warm blue eyes now were damning glaciers.

" Mizuki-teme if there is one thing you should know about me it is that you never threaten my **PRECIOUS PEOPLE**" "What are you gonna do about it I can destroy you with one blow" said Mizuki with manic gleam in his eyes.

" Then I'll return it a thousand fold like this _tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu_" making a cross shaped sign the area burst with smoke. When it cleared hundreds of Naruto's surrounded the sliver haired teacher, Iruka was stunned by the shear amount of them ' These aren't illusions there solid'. The original one spoke " Any last words teme" the faint words " Mercy" Naruto assumed a thinking pose " Hmmm sorry all out but there is plenty of ass kicking left".

What fallowed was one of the most one sided fights in history, leaving the mangled but still living Mizuki to check on his sensei. Seeing why the man hadn't gotten up to help his ankle was broken " Sorry Iruka-sensei I didn't mean to kick you that hard" shrugging his shoulders " Don't worry about it, now we have to wait for the ANBU. But before that Naruto close your eyes". Doing as he was told he feels something being rapped around his head " Congratulations graduate " smiling the blond hears a snap of a twig. Suddenly a squad of the said people show up seeing the two ninja giving them a look of ' Where the fuck were you'.

A little while later after a med-nin had patched up Iruka the two sat in the Sandaime office across from the man known as the Kami no shinobi( god of ninja). Sarutobi was looking at the boy he considered a grandson with appraising look he never seen the teen like this ' I watched him through the crystal ball and I never seen him use those skills before, nor have I ever seen the styles he uses'.

" Now Naruto-kun can you tell me why you stole the forbidden scroll" the blond began to tell the Hokage of the events leading up to now. " So you knew that Mizuki was trying to steal the scroll by having you do it. But instead of telling me about you did it any way" the annoyed kage summarized the two nodded. Resisting the urge to bang his head he asked "Why" " Because jiji (old man) unless he was caught in the act the council would have thrown it out because I was involved so I set a trap but some complications arose" looking at Iruka " and what about the note I left you". The Sandaime looked confused " What note Naruto" " The note I left you after you had nose bleed from magazine". The third was thinking back after a awoke he grabbed the first thing to stop his nose bleed "Err must have slid under something, your right about that Naruto-kun. Naruto what Mizuki told you is true but you are not the fo-" the blonde interrupted the gray haired man " I know Jiji tho I did have a few suspicions like why I had complex seal on me. I knew about it for a few years but not what it did, but why did you hide the fact I have it sealed in me".

Sighing heavily " I now know that was mistake but I wanted to protect you, but it back fired. But that is in the past, Naruto I see you are now a gennin good. You earned that by stopping Mizuki along with a b-ranked mission pay, now you should head home to rest remember the team announcements are in a week you should head home also Iruka". After the two left the Sandaime slouched in his chair thinking ' Minato, Kushina how I've failed you. No longer will I lay down while those fools ruin Konoha' behind the mans eyes a small yet powerful fire had been rekindled.

Chapter 1 end

An: Well that done this is the first of my new stories, there is a new challenge on my profile so check it out and while there check out my other stories. As all ways read and review. This is a harem story so here's the girls in it so far

Harem: Hana Inzuka,Ten-ten, Temari, Fem Haku

If you want anyone in here ask but no Sakura, Ino, or Hinata( I can't write for her)


	2. The Real Gennin Test

**The Legend Continues**

**Chapter 2**

**The Real Gennin Test **

Review Response

**Dragons of honor:** the only one of your choices that I am sure of is  
Tayuya because a lot of people asked for her, and Hinata I might put her with Shino.

**Rockon 5002:** thanks, as for the styles I might have one of the rookies use them

**Dragon and Sword master:** thanks yeah that is a problem some times my mind goes faster then my hands. And sorry but rose's fighting style can't be done with the sword Naruto uses her's takes a saber type sword but a certain weapon mistress might learn it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narto or Legend of Dragoon

" Human talking."

' Human thought.'

" **Demon talking."**

**' Demon thinking.'**

" **Jutsu/ Magic."**(translation)

"YELLING."

" Weapon attack."

start the fic

It had been a week since the scroll incident, we find Naruto heading towards academy little had changed over the week since he had beat Mizuki. He now wore a pair of red tekko( iron bracers over the top of his forearm and the back of the hand.) instead of the armor, he still had the black pants with the red greaves over the top of his boots. Over the fishnet armor he wore red muscle shirt with roaring red western dragon on the back and around his neck was the Konoha Hai-ate on a red cloth, in his belt was scroll that held his bow the arrows had been stored in a seal on his tekko he had modified a few of them to. The biggest change was he now carried his broad sword on his back in plain sight since civilians weren't aloud to carry weapons in public, on the back of his belt was was ninja pouch that held his kunai, shuriken, food pills expolding tags etc. Normally he didn't take too many of the throwing weapons since he didn't use them much.

Naruto arrived at the ninja academy he walked to the class room, when he entered the room the resident emo made himself know " What are you doing here dobe this is for graduates only." finished the Uchiha with a sneer. Smirking Naruto didn't even turn towards the dark haired teen " Amazing and here I thought that the Uchiha prided themselves on their eye sight or can't you see the Hai-ate around my neck." using a tone of mocking, he hear the teen growling along with his fan club shriek at him the other guys were sniggering at the arrogant Teen be taken down a peg or two.

Taking his seat next to Kiba he got a low five under the table from the feral boy. As per the daily ritual Sakura and Ino raced down the hallway to be able to sit next to their Sasuke-kun not realizing that there is a seat on either side of him goddamn fucking fangirls. Now normally Naruto wasn't bothered by this but sadly sadly he had forgotten his earplugs today, so he took a leaf out of his favorite instructors book. Leaving his seat the blond walked past Kiba who was covering his ears to block out the high pitched shrieking, the teen stopped a few feet in front of the two disgraces to Kunochi everywhere. The pink haired bitch saw him stopping her triad at her former friend at start at the blond " What the hell do you think your doing here dead last, this is only for those who passed or are you too stupi-" Naruto cut her off with **Akuma atama no jutsu**( Demon head no jutsu) his head grew several times larger **" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU USLESS FANGIRLS WE ARE ALL FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR SCHEECHING DAY IN DAY OUT ABOUT THE EMO. THERE IS A SEAT ON EITHER SIDE OF HIM SO BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP BEFORE I PUT MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR SCRAWNY ASSES THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU BRUSH YOUR TEETH YOU'LL BE SHINING MY BOOT."**.

After his triad the two girls were huddled together holding each other wide eyed , taking a deep breath Naruto growled out " Now GO!" in flash the two were in their seats on the sides of the emo brooder. The guys gave him standing ovation for finally shutting up those two. Suddenly Naruto felt a menacing aura behind him, turning to face a frowning Iruka on crutches " Naruto what have told you about swearing?" scratching the back of his head " Err don't.". Sighing the teacher waved him off " I guess it doesn't really matter any more since with the Hai-ate your an adult of the village.", with that Naruto headed back to his seat next the dog nin.

Iruka stood at the podium at the front of the for once quiet class " Alright everyone the these are your team assignments team one is- skip to team 7- team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaro-" with that the pink haired girl screeched out in victory while the other Uchiha fan girls whined " and Naruto Uzumaki.". The sound of a head being repeatedly slammed against a desk was heard from Naruto's seat, normally this is where Sakura would complain about being on the same team as Naruto but she was still frightened of him.

When the banging sounds stopped Iruka went on with the team assignments ( just like in canon teams 8 and 10 are the same). We find team 7 waiting three hours after everyone else left, teams 8 and 10 sensei had shown up within five minutes. The gennin had each done their own thing to pass the time Sasuke brooded and just being his emo self, Sakura had alternated between starring at the Uchiha, touch up her nails and make up and play with her hair productive aren't they?. Naruto on the other hand had checked his kunai and shuriken to see if they were sharp enough because he hadn't used them in a while, he had checked his sword for wear and tear along with sharpening and polishing it. After he finished that he took out a book on seals to read, Naruto already knew how to write some basic ones like a exploding or shock tags along with a modified version he made.

The three heard the class room door open to reveal a tall man wearing standard jonin out with gravity deifying sliver hair, he had a blue face mask covering the lower part of his face with his Hai-ate slanted to cover his left eye all the while hold a orange book. The moment he stepped in a whistling sound was heard he dodged to the left, looking at where he was standing not a second ago was Naruto's broad sword stuck half way up the blade in the wall.

Blinking at this Kakashi lazily looked at them " That wasn't very nice, plus you need better aim." grinning as he walked up to retrieve sword the blond smirked " Who said I was aiming for you." he pulls the weapon out of the wall then holds the tip in front of the man " I believe this is yours.". On the end of the blade was Kakashi's Icha icha book, flicking it to the man he puts the sword on his back and walks away but says " Guess I'll see you on the roof.".

When he got to the middle of the hall a scream of " MY ICHA ICHA!" tore through the skies.

A few minutes later on the roof sat the four ninja's with the three gennin on the one side and the jonin on the other. Looking at the team he was given ' Let's see we have the rookie of the year who has obsession with killing his older brother and avenging his family that said older brother massacred, then there is the top kunochi of the team that is the smartest of the class besides the Nara. Along with that she is the biggest fan girl of the year to, to make matters even worse she is the fangirl of the rookie of the year. Plus she hates the third team mate and she diets along with not training outside of class. The last of them is of course the dead last the near enigma, he has the worst grades of the entire class but is also the strongest of them. Not many ninjutsu only two the academy three plus the **Kage bunshin** but he isn't from a clan so that isn't really surprising, has more chakra then me. He also has a taijutsu style that neither Gai nor even the Hokage have seen before, along with that sword on one has seen him use he's a right mystery.'.

" Okay why don't we introduce are selves likes,dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." said the silver haired man, raising her hand like it was class Sakura asked " Sensei why don't you show us how it's done and we don't know about you?". ' This is the top kunochi?' his thought's were interrupted by Naruto " I agree you should go first cause we don't know thing about, like how know I know that Sasuke is a asshole or that Sakura is a flat chested bitch. So I find my self wondering what are you ?" all he got in return was a glare from the ass hole and bitch.

Sighing feeling that it will be the first of many ' And he's a smart ass which will be a problem with the size of the Uchiha's ego along with Sakura stroking it' " Okay I'll go first then my name Kakashi Hakate my likes are none of your business my dislikes my own, hobbies well your to young to know insert pervy giggle my dream for the future are private.". Two of the gennin thought ' All we got is his name.' while the other was thinking along the lines of ' All I got was his name, that he's a perv and a dick.'.

" Next you the one with the bubble gum for hair." pointing to Sakura " My name is Sakura Haruno the thing I like is* glances toward Sasuke* my dream for the future is * looks at Sasuke with a blush and a giggle* my hobby is *looks at Sasuke with massive blush * what I hate is Naruto-baka." the men were thinking ' fan girl.' Sasuke was also thinking ' I should invest in better locks.'.

" The brooder." a tick mark appeared over Sasuke's eye " My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have any likes I have many dislikes, I don't have a dream I have an ambition to revive my clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi has the sudden urge to bash his head into a pole ' Why me I have to deal with avenger and his fangirl kami must hate me.'.

" Lastly the blond." said a hoping Kakashi for this one to be normal or at least not as insane as the other two. " The name's Naruto Uzumaki and it means maelstrom not fish cake the person says that will be missing teeth. My likes are ramen, training , studying seals, my dislikes are assholes, open perverts, people that can't see past a certain condition. Hobbies are hanging out with my few friends I have, my dream is to fallow in the foot steps of my hero.".

Raising his eye brow at this ' Wonder who his hero is.' clapping his hands together and giving the three an eye smile " Alright the first thing we have to do as a unit is a survival exercise." getting confused looks from two of the three " But sensei we did a lot of that in the academy.". Rolling his eye he explained " This is different the thing you have to survive is me. Tomorrow you'll the real gennin exam, out of this only 66.6% of the teams pass. Be at the number 7 training ground at 7 in the morning and I suggest you don't eat breakfast or you will throw it up." leaving on that note with **Shunshin no jutsu** the teen went their separate ways.

The next morning at five of ten o'clock Sasuke and Sakura were seen sitting at training ground 7 waiting for their sensei and teammate. They see the blond coming down the path with sandwich in hand, the Harpy yells at the blond " You baka your late and sensei said not to eat." giving the girl a ' Your an idiot' look " One lower the volume two the one eyed perv isn't here so am not late and three rooster man suggested not to eat he never gave an order, don't tell me you skipped breakfast?" the only answer he got was the growl of their stomachs, the teen face palmed and growled something that sounded like ' Fucking moronic sheep.' as he finished his food.

Five minute's later their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke " Yo."was the greeting when the banshee let loose " YOUR LATE!" right in front of him. For about three minutes all Kakashi could hear is a ringing sound, after his hearing returned the man with one eye cleared his throat " Good your all here, did you eat breakfast." the answer he got was two growling stomachs from the Haruno and Uchiha. Smiling at this he thought ' At least one of them can think for themselves.' " Okay the test is this." he pulls out an alarm clock and two silver bells " This clock is set go off at 12 o'clock you must get one of these bells by then or you will fail also come at me with intent to kill or you'll never get any them.". " But sensei there are only two bells but three of us." stating the obvious was Sakura giving them an eye smile " Yes for the one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to those stumps." gesturing towards the three stumps " and won't get any lunch, now let's start.".

The three jump off to hide from their sensei, seemingly indifferent to this the one eyed man pulls out his book and looks around while leaning on a tree ' Hmm lets see Sakura is in the bush to my left 30 feet away is Sakura and Sasuke is in the a tree 35 feet to my right, that just leaves Naruto whom I do not sense he has greater then a jonin's chakra reserves but has little control how can he hide that well? Unless he's out my range but what could he do from that distanc-" Kakashi wasn't able to finish his thought because he heard whistling sound of a object cutting through the air. Shifting his head to the side at the last instant for a arrow sprout out of where his head had been not second before.

Blinking at the oddity of it ' Since when did ninja's use bows? If that had been chunin or even some jonin they would have new hole right between the eyes.' letting his gaze linger over arrow until he saw burning runes on it reach the end ' Well that's interesting.'. The next instant an explosion rocked the clearing that destroyed the tree the projectile had pierced.

150 feet away Naruto stood with his bow out in front " Damn missed him." summoning another arrow from the seal on his tekko.

Back in the clearing Kakashi walked back from the tree line, he had used a **Kawarimi**(body replacement) to switch himself with log, expanding his sense's to their limit to find the last gennin. Before he could even attempt to find him the distinctive whistle of an arrow came not from in front of him nor to any side but from above. Looking skyward the jonin saw a rain of shafts coming at his position, dodging the deadly rain with out a scratch noticing that the arrows had a different seals on them he readied a **Kawarimi** but was surprised that they bolts didn't explode but erupted with black smoke covering area in thick smoke screen.

' He could have easily slipped a few of those exploding arrows in the mix but didn't.' then it hit the man they were a distraction for him to close the distance. Just then the blond gennin hopeful burst into the smoke striking at the sliver haired man with right handed punch, underestimating the demon container Kakashi caught the blow with one hand. That was the wrong way to handle it the strike carried a lot more power then he had been expecting, the bones in his hands groaned under the blows pressure. As soon as his punch was caught Naruto rotated his hips for a blow with his left hand right below the rib cage hitting the liver, not expecting the strike to the body the older male staggered back while Naruto jumped into the smoke. Recovering from the blow Kakashi shifted to a basic Goken stance waiting for Naruto to strike, he didn't have to wait long the blond jumped out of the behind the man with a thrust kick aimed at his back. Spinning out of the way he tried a back fist which Naruto redirected away from himself while trying to knee the the one eyed ninja, stopping the attack with low block to receive a headbutt from the blue eyed youth straight to the forehead knocking him back along with disorienting the copy nin.

As the teen slid back into the smoke Kakashi was shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs from the headbutt ' That was unpleasant.' looking around to see the smoke screen was still up ' Shouldn't this have dispersed by now? Unless the the initial smoke is just to cover the area but the seals on the arrows release a constant stream for a certain amount of time this just got even more troublesome.'. As the jonin finished the thought Naruto came in with an ax kick kick from above jumping back to where another Naruto came out of the smoke in sliding kick at the man's ankle's flipping over the 'Naruto' only to have an elbow slammed into his lower back making him move forward to meet a Naruto throwing a punch at his face. Leaning out of the way of the blow he threw the teen over his shoulder into the black smoke ' Using **Kage bunshin** for a co op attack eh this is not going to be fun.'.

Three minute's later the smoke cleared showing a slightly battered Kakashi, looking around the cyclops didn't see Naruto any where ' Was the real one here at all.' sighing he took out his book while heading towards where Sakura was.

In the their hiding spots the other members of team 7 watched the jonin be attacked wondering what the fuck had just happened first he had been attacked by arrows, at the end of the barrage a black smoke erupted from the last ones to cover the entire field for around five minute's. When it cleared to show a slightly battered Kakashi who left the two were thinking ' What happened I didn't see anything but I bet it was Sasuke-kun!'(An: they didn't see Naruto at all) thought Sakura " Psst Sakura." turning around all she saw was a red eye with three tomoe's in it.

While Sasuke knew who had done that ' How the hell did the dobe get that much power.'.

Naruto was in a tree not far from where he fought Kakashi he had already figured out the test ' Okay plan A didn't work so on to plan B, time to get the others to work with me I hope they figured it out that there has never been a three man gennin team. If they don't I have to use Plan C I hate plan C.' a girlish scream pierced the air. Turn towards the sound Naruto thinks out loud " I hope that's the teme because it would be awesome black mail.", the blond headed towards the cry not seeing signs of a struggle in the area and almost laughed but was disappointed that it wasn't the teme.

In a bush lay Sakura with eyes bugged out but glazed over and nearly frothing at the mouth, all signs pointed to a genjutsu that either was so horrible that she went in to shock or that she get caught in a low level one being incompetent was unable to realize she was in one he was guessing the latter. There were several ways to dispel the genjutsu on her like a chakra pulse but that would alert Kakashi so it was out, so that left the old school way pain. Smacking the pinkette up side the head she immediately sat up and yelled out " SASUKE-KUN." covering her mouth to stop her from giving their position " Sakura you need to be quiet and not think about the teme for a few minutes, now we need to work together to get the bells no newly graduated gennin can take on an experienced jonin do you under stand?". As soon as her mouth was uncovered she stood up " Maybe you can't but Sasuke-kun can he's the best unlike you dobe!"with that the pink bitch ran out of the bush in search of the emo king. Back with Naruto the teen had developed a facial twitch the next words out of his mouth were choice words for his teammate involving a fangirls a goat and several anatomically impossible things with a zanbatou.

So he went off to look for his male teammate hoping that he had more common sense, he found the Uchiha stuck up to his neck in the dirt. " Yo teme need help?" the dark haired boy growled at the blond " Go away dobe I don't need your help." rolling his eyes at that Naruto went on anyway " Oh sure this is all part of your cunning plan to lure Kakashi into false sense of security then take him on with one hand tied behind your back. You need help to get the bell if we work together will be sure to get it -" he was cut off by Sasuke " I said I don't need your help you clan-less loser!" clenching his fists in to balls he took a deep breath then began again " Am gonna let that one slide but the three of us need to work together to pass it the bells are o-" yet again he interrupted by the last Uchiha " I said I don't need your help loser am an Uchiha I can do it by my self you two will just slow me down!".

Gritting his teeth Naruto turned around started to walk away " You can't force some one to work with you guess that means am alone on this." he then added quietly so no one but the hidden Kakashi heard him " Like always." jumping off to find his sensei. Hidden behind a tree was the sliver haired sensei was thinking on what he heard ' At least one of them figured it out sadly his team mate's aren't helping with their attitude, and he's right you can't force someone to work with you.'.

After a few minute's of searching he fond his sensei standing in clearing with his book out ' Well plan C it is god I hate this plan.'. Jumping down to face the book reading ninja said man looked up from his porn to see Naruto approach " Yo Naruto no trick arrows this time." shaking his head " Nope this time is plan C.". At this the scare crow quirked an eyebrow " Shouldn't this be plan B?" he again received a shaken head no " No plan B was to try and get the banshee and king of all emo's to help fail hard so it went on to plan C I rally hate this plan.". When he finished his sentence the teen grasped his swords hilt while charging the jonin at mid-chunin speed, switching out his book for a kunai standing ready for close combat.

Drawing his blade for the fight he swung the blade for an over the head strike, yet again underestimating the blond the jonin blocked the sword with his kunai. The resulting clash made Kakashi's arm go numb from vibrations sent through the knife ' The hell, how the hell is he this strong.', Kakashi now knew not to block the larger blade. After dodging a stab his danger sense screamed at him duck, as he did a arrow passed over his head from behind him, it flew towards Naruto who just deflected it away and continued to charge at the older man.

Naruto used a rising strike with his sword but missed as Kakashi moved back, putting his sword to his side he rushed at the man unleashing one of the attacks he learned from the style "Burning Rush!" starting off with an over head swing which the jonin leaned back from only to get a kick to the gut fallowed by upwards slash. Luckily for Kakashi he was able to twist his body enough to get grazed on his right shoulder.

The two gazed at each other for several seconds before the fight began again with an arrow coming from behind Naruto who ducked under the missile when he burled forward. The combatants exchanged blows with each other sword to kunai, while Naruto had power and endurance on his but his opponent had speed, skill, and experience on his. The fight went on for another few minutes until the two males heard a shrill scream they both stopped fight to look at where it came from already knew what it was, Sakura found Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground ' She's the top kunochi? Damn fangirls!'.

The next sound they heard was the ringing of the timer, looking at the two ninja seem worse for wear from the battle. Kakashi would have several bruises tomorrow along the wound on his shoulder and half a dozen small cut on both him and his clothes. Naruto had about the same but the cut him on the cheek from his cheek bone to jaw but thanks to his healing factor all but the cut on his cheek would gone within a few minutes and that would heal in under 25 minutes.

They headed back to where they left Sasuke buried to find their guesses to who screamed were correct, there lay Sakura this time actually frothing at the mouth unconscious for the second time today without any one touching her. The two looked at the other then back at girl the resulting face palm was so forceful you could actually hear the impact of the hand. The jonin looked at Sasuke " Hm Naruto would mind ge-" the teen held up his hand quiet the man " You buried him you can dig his ass out.". Sighing he went we the other thing " Then can you take Sakura to the poles where the alarm clock is." the blond tossed the pinkette over his shoulder and walked towards the place.

As Sakura came around she realized that she had been tied up to looking over toward the others poles the teen girl noticed that she had been tied to the far left one, and that Sasuke had been tied to the far right pole. The dark haired teen was also scowling at something fallowing his gaze she found Naruto the only one out of the three gennin that wasn't tied, the green eyed girl then spotted their sensei leaning against a stone reading his orange book.

" Sensei why are me and Sasuke-kun tied up and not Naruto-baka?" closing his book with a sigh the sliver haired man turned to the young kunochi " Sakura your teachers called you the smartest student in the class-" said girl smiled under the praise " they were probably right but only in the case of book smarts, you have little to no common sense. The reason your tied up is because you missed the real point of the test do either of you know what that is?".

Cocking her head to the side she said " To get the bells." after she uttered the words the sensei had a facial twitch but went unseen since it was the covered side. " No that was distraction from the real point of the test, have you heard of any three man gennin team?". Shaking her head " No Gennin cells are three gennin and a jonin sensei or if the jonin takes on an apprentice" nodding at the right answer " Good now no fresh gennin can take on a jonin alone and hope to win. The reason that gennin are in teams of three is that through teamwork they can cover each others weaknesses. Now normally I would fail this team and have you two dropped from shinobi program while sending the Naruto back to the academy, but I believe that you can work together ' With lots and lots of work.'. I hope none of you end up on this stone.".

Giving an arrogant smirk " Why not?" giving the teen an eye smile " Because this is a memorial to those who died defending this village, remember this those you break the rules are trash but those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash." with that he untied the two now gennin telling them they'll start missions tomorrow morning with Sasuke and Sakura headed home while Naruto headed to the clan district.

At the Hokage's office

We find the the jonin sensei reporting to the Hokage about the teams failure or success in passing the real gennin test " So how did the teams do this year?".

" Team 1 failed." said a man with a senbon in his mouth.

" Team 2 failed badly." informed a tan trench coat wearing kunochi.

Teams 3 through 6 had fail until they got team 7 whose sensei wasn't there yet " Since Kakashi isn't here yet he will last Kurenai how did team eight do?".

Sighing and crossing her arms over her chest " They pass, there are a few things to work out like Hinata's shyness, Kiba's brash nature and Shino can be distant but I believe that they can great tracking team.".

The sensei for team 10 one Asuma Sarutobi " Team 10 passes the teamwork is a little rough around the edges but they can work together like their fathers." nodding his son's assessments, at that moment a certain scarecrow **Shunshin'ed** into the room. He had come right from his team's test so his clothes and himself were the same. As the jonin's took in the man appearance a ruby eyed genjutsu mistress asked " Kakashi did you run into missing nin's on the way here?" sighing the copy nin answered " No.". before anyone could ask more questions the Sandaime cleared his throat " Ehm Kakashi did team 7 pass your test?".

Cupping his chin in thought " Team 7 …. passed." this caused all but the Hokage to groan who was smirking up a storm, this confused the one eyed ninja as to why the others were groaning. Seeing this the Sandaime explained " You see the rest of us made a bet of weather or not you passed this team or failed them I was the only one to bet that they would pass. Kakashi why don't you tell us about the test?".

Nodding he began to explain " Before I get into that which one of you wrote the gennin reports for team 7?" a brown haired man raised his hand, calmly Kakashi walked over to him until he grabbed the front of the man's shirt and yelled at him " YOU ARE AN IDIOT!". Frowning at that Hiruzen asked " Was that necessary?" Kakashi nodded " Yes it was the information on those reports was wrong or at the very least biased, like the one on Sakura and I quote ' She the smartest of her class and has a good head on her shoulders.' that is not the Sakura I met today while I will admit that is true but only in book smarts she has no clue how to use that knowledge. She is also the worst fangirl she passed out twice without being touched, the first time I caught her in D rank genjutsu the second time was when she saw Sasuke's head after I had pulled him up to his neck under ground." hearing this caused Kurenai and Anko grind their teeth at the insult to real kunochi " Moving on to Sasuke I will say he quite strong for a newly graduated student he can even use a C rank Katon jutsu but he far to arrogant and thinks he is above all others, when his teammate approached him about working together to get the bells he just insulted stating that it was unnecessary." one of Uchiha supporters said " I bet it was Sasuke-sama that did that to you huh?" all the man got was a look that said 'are you an idiot?'. " No Sasuke didn't do this it was Naruto.".

Silence fallowed until the entire crowd shouted " WHAT!". It was Ebisu asked " Surely Kakashi you can't mean the dead last of the class was able to do that right?" rolling his eyes the sliver haired shinobi went on with is report " Yes I do Naruto was enigma all knew was that he had the **Kage bunshin** , so I went with what the report said. Which wasn't too much it said he was below average in almost everything but had a slight aptitude in Taijutsu. That is complete and udder bullshit the Naruto Uzumaki I faced today had more than just a slight aptitude in taijutsu he had at least low Chunin strength I have never seen his style I know it is similar to goken but nothing more. He also uses a bow with great effect he can hit a target from at least 150 feet with surprising accuracy, along with the several special arrows. His sword style and the sword it's self is odd.".

At the mention of swords two of the ninja's perked up a sickly looking man and beautiful purple haired woman both wearing a katana on their backs. " Kakashi Would tell us what happened during the test?" asked the aged leader ( An: I am not writing this again) when he finished the story many of the shinobi were impressed that the supposed deadlast was this powerful and had better tactic's then most gennin who just charged in to a fight without thinking. Many of the Jonin are deep in thought, ' I wonder if he'd like to spar?' were the thought's of two sword users ' Maybe the kid would be interested in a game of shogi.' thought a smoking monkey. " Good now for those teams that passed you may start missions tomorrow morning if no one has a any more questions your dismissed." in blur of speed the entire crowd cleared out of the room leave the Hokage to pull out a certain book.

We find Naruto walking down a street in the clan district where the homes of Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka compounds are. He walks up a medium sized place attached to a veterinary clinic, it is the Inuzuka clan home where his friend Kiba lives. The reason he's here is to see if the feral teen passed his exam today, after knocking on the door he could hear barks of the clans canine partners along side a crash and a few curse words. Finally the door was opened to reveal Kiba with his ninken Akamaru he grins when he see's Naruto " Hey Naruto your finally here about time to come on in." he motions him to fallow as heads in the house.

The two are sitting at a table in the dinning room talking about their gennin exams " So Naruto you pass?" asked the feral teen, grinning while showing off his larger then normal canines " Yep I did what about you?" this made the brown haired boy match his friends smile " Of course I did who do you think I am!". Chuckling at the teens antics " The baka that got caught peeking at the girls changing room." blushing the memories of the incident. Changing the subject Naruto asked " What was your test anyway?".

Taking a drink of water " Since were a tracking team all we had to do was find are sensei, not that it wasn't hard since Kurenai-sensei is a genjutsu master, it was easy once we got the hang of working together but what about your test must have suck to have she who screams like banshee and he who cuts his wrists on your team.".

He noticed the twitch in Naruto's left eye " You got the easy people to work with, the test was different from yours since the team was set up as a heavy assault/first response team. Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake the reason I showed up late was because the ass hole was three hours late, the test was to get one of two bells from him.". Giving a confused look " So you got one of the bells right?" shaking his head no " No the bells were distraction from the real point of the test have you ever heard of a gennin team with three members?" it was Kiba's turn to shake his head until his eyes widened at the meaning of the question.

Nodding knowing that his friend figured it out " That's right teamwork, the test was to be able to look under the underneath along with teamwork. Sadly the teme and his cheerleader had other ideas, were lucky to have passed because the civilian council probably made the the man pass the team no matter what because Sasuke was on it." they both grumbled knowing it most likely was true.

" Hey runt, Naruto" the two males turn around see Kiba's older sister Hana walk in to the kitchen. Hana was only three years older then the two making her 19, unlike most of her clan her mother and brother included her hair wasn't wild and bushy instead it was straight and pulled into a pony tail but like the rest of the clan it was brown. She was wearing a yellow med nin jacket with black pants and standard ninja sandal's, her eyes were a soft brown right under her eyes were the clan marking of the Inuzuka a red fang on each side. Her body was lithe and in shape like most kunochi, with shapely legs leading to a heart shaped rear up to taut stomach right above that was a pair of high C cup breasts. Naruto admits that Hana was a very beautiful women he have to be gay not see that.

The young Inuzuka male jumps up to glare at his sister " Why the hell did you call me a runt!" poking the boy in the forehead " Because you are one runt your the smallest person here .". This was true Kiba stood at 5'6 while Hana was 5'7, but Naruto towered over them both at a nice height of 5'10 with sign's of more growth. Putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder to calm him down " Settle down dumb ass no need to get so worked up over it remember how I use be." sniggering at the thought of it. Naruto was constantly made fun back in the early academy because he was the shortest person in class. It along with temper get him into a lot of fights.

Hana looked on as her brother told Naruto that he use to be a midget only get a punch to the top of his head, it resulted in brawl on the floor. Sighing as this was weekly occurrence for the two Hana stepped back as not to get dragged in, looking at the two teen's fight she thought back on when Naruto first came here 6 years ago. He been kinda short and scrawny but he had filled out since puberty, that along with him being alpha male material and her thinking he was cute helped to but not she would ever admit that out loud.

" So those two are at it again huh?" said a rough but feminine voice from behind the vet, looking over her shoulder to see her mother walk in. Tsume Inuzuka was different from her daughter where Hana had straight hair she wild spiky short hair more like Kiba's. Like the rest of the clan she had slit pupils along with the red fang markings on her face giving a feral look to the woman, she was wearing standard Jonin outfit showing a bit of cleavage. Like her daughter she lithe yet strong body with a few differences namely her bust and height, her chest was a mid D cup while she stood at 5'4 being the shortest person in the room.

Beside the feral kunoichi was Kuromaru her ninken partner, the dog has a wolfish appearance with black fur and white on his stomach. The canine was missing his right eye but had a black eye patch over it, he was also one of the Inuzuka dogs that could speak the human tongue " Heh heh heh of course they are don't you remember when you were that age?".

' Of I do and it seems history is repeating it's self.' she was a wild at that age a tomboy and right along side her was Naruto's mother. Ooh she knew who Naruto parents were it wasn't hard to figure out, several of the clan council had put the pieces together around when Naruto was 7. It was pretty easy find out since he acted just like his mother and if he got a hair cut he would be a clone of his father minus the whisker marks, yes his parents are Kushina Uzumaki and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Sadly they couldn't tell him because the Sandaime had told those who figured it out that Naruto's heritage was S-class secret, but that didn't stop her from treating the gaki like one of her pups.

" Alright you two cut it out." said the Inuzuka matriarch as Naruto had Kiba in a head lock, letting go of the struggling teen. " I guess only reason the two of you are messing around is that you both passed your jonin sensei's test?" getting two nods from the boys, Tsume grinned wolfishly " That means we celebrate!".

Groaning when he opened his eyes at the light closing them trying to remember what had happened last night. His thought process was interrupted by light moan, his eyes snap open looking down towards his chest. Apparently he had lost his shirt sometime last night because he saw a equally shirtless Hana still in a bra snoozing on his bare chest. Now normally this would be a good thing to see a beautiful woman sleeping next to you, but the thought going through the blonde's mind ' This might not end well.'.

Speeding up his thought process to find out what had they done last night, he wasn't scared of Tsume or Kiba coming out to find them those two probably laugh their asses off at this. No what he was scared of Hana waking up and killing him. It had finally come to him what had happened, last night during the celebration Tsume had brought out the alcohol the two boys asked weren't too young to drink her answer was ' Old enough to kill old enough to drink, smoke, and fuck.'. So that's what they did Tsume had challenged them to a drinking contest, he or lost depending on your point of view his healing factor he got from the Kyuubi was able hold off getting drunk for a while anyway. It got a little fuzzy after Hana had dropped out.

Hoping to get away with out waking up Hana sadly that wasn't possible because the front door opened, standing there was dark haired red eyed woman wearing a dress of bandages next to her was purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat under coat was a fish net body suit. The two stood wide eyed looking at the the two on the couch until the purple haired one started to laugh, which in turn woke up Hana along with Tsume and Kiba who had were in the kitchen. No one moved when the newly awakened individuals brains caught up with their eyes the fallowing reaction took place, Tsume and Kiba were holding in chuckles, Hana blushed at her position.

Gulping at the look the brown haired woman gave him who he now recognized as Kurenai Yuhi and the purple haired woman was Anko Mitirashi to know pervert haters. Remembering a piece of advice ' Real men know when to run like a little bitch!' which he took to heart at the moment, grabbing his stuff while jump over the table. The next moment he crashed through a window yelling back " I'll pay for that later." with that the chase was on.

A few hours later Naruto had lost the two after around the second hour of the chase when he ran by the hot spring, he was able to shift the focus of the kunoichi on to white haired pervert that was spying on the hot springs.

He was heading to his team meeting, arriving at the bridge a few seconds before Kakashi appeared in puff of smoke " Yo.". Which got a " YOUR LATE!" from Sakura not even attempting to try and lie about why he was late the man went a head " Okay team today we will start doing missions." he said with an eye smile. Ohh the gennin were going to learn the horror of D-rank missions.

Chapter 2 end

Harem: Hana Inuzuka, Fem. Haku, Temari, Ten-ten, Samui, Karui, Yugito, Anko, Tayuya

An: Ugh this took me a while to right but at least I update, I have a small announcement to make I won't be uploading any new stories until I get a good lead on the ones I have up right now. I will still write chapters for those stories I have planned but I will not up load them. If anyone is wondering where that ' Real men know when to run like a little bitch!' line came from it's from the desert punk anime/manga if you haven't watched it yet check it out it's fucking hilarious. Granasabermaster is out.


	3. The First Crank mission

**The Legend Continues**

**Chapter 3**

**The First C-rank Mission**

An: Hello all this Granasaber master here with an all new update, I have made a decision about the harem I am going to cut it down from 9 to 4 or 5. those fallowing have made it in to it.

New harem: Hana Inuzuka, Samui, Fem Haku, Tayuya.

Their might be one more person or not, this decision was reached when I looked over my own writing style and found out that that their was no way that I could use all of them in it and make it seem like a real one. If I kept it at the size it was the relationships would have seemed faked and if I do add another to the revised group you will know about it by next chapter. Now on to the story.

Review response

**Trotha:** Thanks and yes the nick names will colorful, the other spirits no the fire spirit is the only one left and the others will not be making a appearance. The styles he will teach to some of the girls if they fit their already existing fighting style but who said that he wouldn't teach some to his allies and friends them to like Lee the rouge style or a hint on the ax is who can alter their size to be as large as a giganto?

And thank you to all of you that reviewed this story and read it.

" Human speech. "

' Human thought. "

" **Demon speech. "**

**' Demon thought. '**

" YELLING!"

" Jutsu, Weapon attacks."

*soundaffects*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I also do no own Legend Of Dragoon because if I did own that I would have had an awesome sequel made years ago.

It had been a month since Naruto had become a Gennin and experienced the horrors know as D rank's, most of which had been a big pain in the ass like pulling weeds, carrying groceries, and painting fence's. The reason that those had been annoying as hell was one there weren't any real use of their shinobi skill's and two was because the client's were real assholes about him being there complaining about him not doing work while in reality he had done most of the work but Kakashi had told the Hokage the truth so he still got payed.

The chor- I mean missions that weren't so bad were one's like hauling fire wood since it could even be called psychical training, the others were watching the kids at the orphanage. That was cool since it was his old one meaning him being there gave the old bat the figurative middle finger since several years earlier she had kicked him out, and baby sitting Konohamaru and his friends from the academy Mogei and Udon, and walking the Inuzuka's dog's and catching Tora which normally was considered hell on earth but Tora liked the blond swordsman so it ran up to him on the plus side he got to watch the Teme and his fan girl get a smack down from a 12 pound cat.

At the moment the Shinobi was looking for something to do, he had just come from his team meeting where they had done a simple mission then their Sensei had them do a team work exercise which the three had failed horribly. The team had been tied together each facing out ward and had to reach a certain point, Sasuke had tried to go at it on his own but had only succeed in dragging the other two down with him.

Their were a few things that the teen could do one find Kiba and hang out with him but that was a no go since he was still with his team, another option was to practice his style's but their was only so much one could do by yourself to improve since you needed a real opponent. So here he was going in search of a sparring partner for taijutsu, he would have liked to find someone to spar against for his weapon's but Konoha had a severe lack of weapon users.

The person that he was looking for was Rock Lee, a person he had known in the academy that was a supposed dead last like him but in reality was one the strongest Gennin of their generation. The only reason that Lee was dead last of his year was his inability to mold chakra, he had graduated last year on his Taijutsu ability and got put on a team similar to his own with the rookie of the year top Kunochi and of course the dobe.

As Naruto was walking to where he heard the team Lee's was on trains his senses picked up something cutting through the air behind him, reacting on instinct by spinning around to block it with his right tekkou. The object bounced off the metal bracer falling to the ground to reveal itself to be a kunai looking towards where the weapon had been thrown from he saw a figure standing on low hanging branch.

At the same time across town at a cafe sat four Kunochi, one had long straight purple hair with a beautiful face she wears black ANBU pants and matching shirt. The woman had a katana leaning against her chair, her clothes did little to hide her sexy figure. Her name is Yugao Uzuki.

In the next seat was another woman with purple hair but a much different style it was short with it in a top knot in the back that looked like a pineapple. Unlike her fellow purplette she showed off her body with a tan trench that she left open to reveal a fish net body suit with an a dull orange mini skirt her name is Anko Mitirashi.

Across from Anko was woman with brown curly hair down to her shoulders she wore a dress that seemed to be made up of bandage's with symbols on them, like her friends she to had a body may women would envy but the most eye catching thing about were deep red eyes. This person is Kurenai Yuhi.

Sitting in the last seat with her three dogs laying beside her chair while she was giving a mild glare at her two friends was Hana Inuzuka, the topic of discussion was what happened a month ago with Naruto.

The first one to speak was Yugao " So let me get this straight after your brother passed the real Gennin test his friend Naruto came over after he passed his which led to a celebration where your mother brought out the alcohol. Because the two had become ninja they were legal to drink and it ended up becoming a drinking contest do I have this right so far?" getting a nod from Hana the ANBU member went on " By the way who won that?".

Sighing at this the Inuzuka said " Naruto." this got looks from the other three that her mother a person known to be able to hold her liquor to lose to a 16 year that never had a drink before. Seeing the looks on her friends faces she explained " It has something to do with that healing factor he has plus his tolerance is probably quite good, the healing factor breaks down the alcohol before it affects him.".

Accepting that answer the woman continued " After that is when you all pretty much passed out and the next morning you woke up sleeping on his chest without a shirt but still in a bra also he had no shirt on either. Before either of you could react these two" she gestures to Anko and Kurenai " Came in side find both of you in this situation they jump to a conclusion making him high tail it by jumping through a window leading you two on a two hour chase did I miss anything?".

The other three shook their heads, the next moment the swords woman begins to laugh gaining the ire of the three. Hana speaks up " It's not funny!" but to her ire Yugao keeps laughing.

After a minute the purple haired woman stops laughing and wipes away a tear from her eye " Yes it is well at least from my view point it is, am guessing that you haven't seen him since then?".

Shaking her head sadly the vet said " No I haven't seen him neither has Kiba, I think that Naruto probably thinks that I am angry at him and that since Kiba is with his team which meant you were also there so he would avoid you and Anko, Kurenai.".

Yugao spoke again " But you know you two are at fault right you jumped to a conclusion so you know what that means right?" the two kunochi hung their heads at this

Back with Naruto

" You know it's not nice to attack people without reason miss?" said Naruto as he looked up at the person that had thrown the kunai, there stood on a low branch of a tree a girl that looked to be his age maybe a little older. She stood at a petite 5'4 with a lithe build of a kunochi with low C cups that matched her frame well, she wears a sleeveless pink Chinese top and dark green martial arts pants with blue sandals on her feet. Her brown hair is up in two buns on top the head the girl eyes are a soft brown with a Konoha hai-ate around her forehead.( if my description isn't enough then pre-time skip clothes with her shippuden body)

As she looks down on you the teenager drew two more kunai with one in each hand " And it's not nice to spy on people either.".

Raising an eyebrow at this Naruto speaks " What the you think am spying on you?" disbelief resounding through his voice.

Nodding her head the girl didn't move while Naruto rubbed his temple's " Now for what reason would I spy on you for." said the irate blond as he flicked his hai-ate around his neck.

Seeing the the action the ninja blushes while laughing nervously " Hehehehe sorry about that I guess my paranoia got the better of me." the bun haired girl jumps down from her perch to right in front of Naruto " So if your not here to spy then why are you here?".

The teen puts his hands behind his head " I'm looking for someone I heard his team trains around here." said Naruto looking down at the Kunochi.

Cupping her chin Tenten thought about the teams that trained in the area tho there weren't many considering that they didn't want to be subjected to the feared genjutsu of youth, She then realized that the two hadn't even introduced themselves yet " I'm pretty familiar with the people who train out here so if you tell me the person's name I can point you in the right direction and the name's Tenten by the way." as Tenten finished she held out a hand.

Naruto shakes the offered hand and replies " Mines Naruto and the person I'm looking for is Rock Lee." he watches as the girl's face fall's.

She quickly recovered back to smiling " Oh your looking for him huh well your in luck he's my teammate so fallow me and be prepared." spoke the weapon mistress as she walked toward a training ground with a confused Naruto trailing behind her.

When the two teens walked on to the field which is mix of open field and trees to view a horrifying sight of two males dressed in green spandex with bright orange leg warmers hugging complete with a scene of a sunset crashing waves and sand. Both of the spandex wears had black hair done in the same shiny bowl cut along with massive black eyebrows that looked like caterpillars, the main difference between the two is their height with the older one being 6'2 and the younger one at 5'7 along with the older man wearing a Jonin flak jacket. These two are known as Maito Gai and Rock Lee or as they call themselves the green beasts of Konoha.

Sadly Naruto had been prepared for a lot of things but this wasn't one of them so he caught the dreaded Genjutsu of youth full force " Ahhhhh my eyes they burn!" Yelled out the blond as he looked anywhere but at the two men. This caused Tenten to sigh this was the reason that many people didn't train around this place the only reason that she wasn't like Naruto is because she has built up tolerance to it from over exposure.

Tenten was about to yell at the two beasts to knock it off but a methodical banging sound came from behind her, she turned to see the blond teen bashing his head into a tree most likely trying to wipe the mental image from his memory. Sighing the Kunochi of team nine readied the only thing that could hope to stop them **" WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!"** roared Tenten as her head grew to massive proportions.

This caused the green clad men to stop hugging each other and stand at attention, this also caused Naruto to stop hitting his head against the tree to look their way.

Calming herself the weapon user went " Lee somebody is here to see you." said Tenten as she walked away.

The bowl haired Shinobi looked towards the blond blinking then he realized who he was, Lee ran up the teen then striking a good guy pose with blinding smile " Yosh my youthful friend what are you doing here?" nearly yelled the Taijutsu special.

Naruto's right eyebrow twitched ' This is gonna take some getting use too.' " I came by since I haven't seen you in while and my team isn't doing anything today so I was hoping to spar with you.".

If possible Lee's smile got even brighter " Yosh that is a most youthful challenge I accept!" said the mini-green beast while giving his good guy pose with his teeth shining.

As his mini me did this Gai fallowed up with his own pose and smile brighter then Lee's own " Yosh my most youthful student that is a most youthful idea but first I think it would be a good idea to introduce your friend." said the elder green beast.

Pumping his fist into the air Lee spoke " Yosh Gai-sensei this is my most youthful friend Naruto Uzumaki whose flames of youth rival my own, he is like me a genius of hard work and a deadlast!" as the spandex wearing teen said this flames magically appeared in his eyes. Striking a pose Lee declared in a huge voice " That is why I have chosen Naruto as my eternal rival over Neji!" screamed the Taijutsu master in training in a dramatic fashion.

This caused the others in the training ground to have a varying reaction Naruto face palmed Ten-ten let out sigh of long suffering and Gai was crying water fall tears.

After calming the two Taijutsu specialists down with threat's from Ten-ten involving many sharp weapons if they tried hugging again, the spar was about go under way between Naruto and Lee. Gai Stood in the middle of thee two to act as a ref " This spar is over when I say, only Taijutsu is to be used no lethal attacks or kinjutsu(Forbidden technique) are to be used. Is that agreed?" asked the man as he received a nod from both fighter.

Naruto assumed a basic stance of the Rouge style( Hascel's stance from the game) likewise Lee got into the usual Goken form with his right hand out in front with the palm facing upwards and his other arm behind his back. Seeing that both of them were ready the master of Goken raised his arms above his head dropping them with a shout of " Hajime(fight)!" leaping back as the two boys surged forward to engage each other.

The opening shot's of the the match were a round house kick from Lee which was avoided by Naruto using a quick crouch fallowed by a upper cut from the same position. The bowl cut Shinobi was able to narrowly avoid the blow by leaning back on his heels going into a back flip to put distance between them.

As the two combatants sized each other up until an unseen signal made the two burst towards the the center to unleash a flurry of blows at the other, the two seemed to be dead locked but a trained eye could that the bushy brow teen had the advantage in speed.

On the side lines team nine's lone female member stood with her jaw slacked watching the spar between the two teens, at first she had thought that it would be a short spar since most Chunin couldn't keep up with Lee in fight but here was a person their age keeping pace with him.

Gai was in a similar boat to his student he found himself surprised of how skilled Naruto was in Taijutsu tho he could see that the blond boy had the disadvantage in speed but that was easy to fix all he had to do was speak to his Sensei who ever that was. But there was something odd about the way he dodged the attacks made by Lee where most people would draw back from the blow to avoid it, Naruto was the opposite instead of backing away he charged towards the attack without a hint of fear in him.

Back with the two fighters they disengaged from the brawl each had scored several small hits but no major hits.

Lee was the first to act as he rushed forward with a cry of " Konoha senpuu!"(Leaf whirlwind) spinning into a reverse kick to Naruto's gut with enough force to launch him backward several feet.

Naruto was able to stop himself by thrusting his hands into the ground leaving ten small trails in the dirt, as the young blond stood up he winced slightly from the kick to the ribs ' Man Lee hit's hard guess that means I'll just have to step things up.'.

The teen broke out into a very predatory grin with a serious tone " That was nice hit Lee but you'll have to do better then that to take me down." he held up his right hand and cracked his knuckles for effect.

With that the rouge style user charged at the Goken practitioner with a right hook into round house kick both of which were dodged, without breaking his rhythm Naruto lashed out with his knee at the bowl cut teens stomach. The Taijutsu specialist was able to block the attack with both hands sadly for him the swordsman had another idea.

Drawing his head back while the elder teen was busy blocking Naruto brought it down with all the force he had, * Bong* Lee took the full force of the head butt making him stagger back into position for Naruto's attack.

Widening his stance while bringing his hands to his side with one over the other he thrust them forward with a cry of "Fungeki no Styx!"(Fury of Styx) both palm's facing towards his opponent's chest where they struck creating a small shock wave throwing the green clad teen a few feet away.

While the boy was flying he flipped backwards landing on his feet skidding into his stance, as the two stared down each other looking for holes in defense of the opponent.

The blond reacted first charging at the black haired Gennin aiming a round house kick to the head that was blocked by Lee with both of his forearms, Lee then used a spinning back fist to counter the kick connecting with the blonde's cheek staggering him back a few steps.

The two resumed the fight they changed tactics instead of a hitting match where they traded blow for blow the two opted for a run and gun pattern, from their ready stances the fighters took off circling each other while never taking their eye's from each other. This went for another minute until the two blurred forward clashing with a punch in the center which was diverted to the side by both, almost instantly the two Gennin disengaged leaping back from each other only to surge forward again to clash. The fighters continued until they were like a pair of pin balls ricocheting off one another.

Whenever the two collide into each other they threw as many blows as they could in the few seconds that the two clashed, when the two finally stopped the watchers can see that each of them has small marks from the fight but no major hits either it seems the fight is at a bit of a stalemate.

The fighters grew impatient with the pace of the fight, they locked eyes and shot forward at their maximum speed only to meet in a thunderous clash as they landed a simultaneous punch on each other.

Even though the force of their blows should have knocked them back the two Gennin only slid back an inch or so, instead of backing off the two fighters planted their feet and started to lay into each with little thought for defense. For each blow that was thrown by one the other returned it in kind, an upper cut was countered knee an elbow was avenged by a rounded house. Unlike before the teens were actually doing damage to one another, Naruto was supporting large bruise on his right cheek and a broken nose, while Lee sported a black eye and bloody lip with a lightly bruised ribs that would smart for a while.

The exchange went on for a few minutes until Naruto connected a rising double ax handle to Lee's chin that launched him back several feet, when he landed the bowled haired Shinobi did so on his back. Immediately flipping to his feet Lee assumed his ready stance while unraveling some of the tape around his arms.

Back where Naruto was standing he ha shifted his stance to a near crouch while leaning slightly forward with his forearms close to his side's with the palm facing up wards.

"STOP!"

Both teens gaze snapped towards the green clad Jonin, Gai had acted preemptively after had seen Lee enter the Lotus stance and Naruto enter his own. From what he could tell from the stance that the move was just as dangerous as what Lee was preparing for.

Standing between them was Gai with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious look on his face " That is enough from what I can see there is no clear winner along with the fact you two were about to use potentially lethal attacks." said the green beast as he gave both teens a look that caused one to bow and ask forgiveness while the other gave a nervous grin while looking away scratching the back of his head.

" Sorry guess we both got a little carried away." Said the bashful blond with Lee nodding his head.

Several minutes later the three Gennin and one Jonin were talking of the spar among other things.

" Yosh a most youthful match you two it shows that your flames of youth are growing!" Said the green clad man with a thumbs up and a blinding smile which was returned by Lee.

To that Naruto's left eye twitched unnoticed by the other " Yeah it was nice to fight like that again it's been a while since not people at the academy but the teachers could keep up with me." said the teen as he broke out in to a predatory smile.

The bun haired Kunochi shook her head at that " Of course not most academy students don't focus on Taijutsu until they become Gennin, but I have a question I don't think I have ever seen a style like yours what's it called?" questioned the weapon mistress of team nine.

Adding in his two cents was Gai " Yosh I have also have never seen something like it where did you learn it?" inquired Gai, since he was the foremost Taijutsu expert in Konoha with knowledge second only to the Hokage.

Scratching his cheek with a nervous chuckle " Well I kinda taught myself." seeing the surprised looks he clarified it " Well I sort of did teach my self but I didn't create the style, years ago I found a book that several style from Taijutsu to sword or even a bow style in there. From what the book said the styles were old and had died out from lack of students so it was put together with training routines and Kata instructions, so I started learning the ones that I thought would suit me. The style you saw me use was called the Rouge style of Martial Arts." finishing his explanation giving out a small bit of info, he had told the truth but had left out some important parts such as what else he had found and the other part of the book.

With his hand on his chin Gai though about what Naruto said, he knew that the blond had left out some of it but it was his secret to have as long as it did not hurt the village. But further then that was this cleared up several things like how he didn't know how he had not heard of the style, since if the style had fallen out of use it could easily have been since before the founding of the village. The other thing was he could tell was that Naruto had been training in the style longer than Lee had the Goken but that was with out a Sensei to teach him he had to practice the style until it felt right with him, this increased Gai's urge to help the teen.

While her Sensei was thinking Tenten was curious about the other styles " So you said that you learned other styles from the book would mind if I asked about those?".

Naruto looked at the older girl with piecing gaze, Naruto was told by many people that he had a keen eye for details about people, what he saw about Tenten was her tone and fit legs along with her balance light steps meant for fast foot work. Next was her hands which were smooth on the knuckles but rougher on the inside which indicates a weapon user, she also had quick wrists making Naruto think about something he been thinking about Lee.

Shrugging Naruto spoke in a causal manner " Well aside from the Rouge style I practice three others while in total there are 7 styles in the book with three I don't use.".

This peaked her interest " Oh why not?".

" Eh I just don't seem to click with them but that has got me thinking." repiled Naruto still in a causal tone.

" About what Naruto-kun?" chimed in Gai.

" Well since I just use four of them the others just sit there being a waste and the ones I do use would just be selfish and foolish to keep them to my self since they would just stagnate and I might not get to pass them on because of the danger of the job, so with your permission I would like to teach Lee at least the basics of the Rouge style and Tenten the same with a sword style." asked the blond in a humble tone with a bow. This was rare occurrence since Naruto rarely had the respect for it, the only ones that had were the Hokage but his had been temporarily revoked, Iruka, Tsume, and the Ichirakus so Gai had been put on a exclusive list.

The only thing restraining the Sensei of team nine from breaking down into 'Youthful tears' was the mood " Yosh Naruto I give you my permission to do so as long as my students wish to.".

Looking at the two teammates he didn't a verbal answer because Lee was crying 'Manly' tears about the youthful flames of his friend, while Tenten was almost bouncing on her feet about learn a new weapon style.

Breaking out in smile and dropping the formal tone told the two about what was going to happen " Okay before we get too far ahead of our selves there are a few things that I have to say, since I have my own team I can't focus on this and with Tenten I can't teach you the style since it is one of the style I don't use but I can bring copies of the training manuals for both of you and be a sparring partner.".

15 minutes later Naruto walked out of the training ground after discussing what would be done about training, Naruto would copy the training manuals of the two styles and drop them off tomorrow. He would then come every two weeks as long as missions didn't get in the way and spar with them so they could gain experience with the styles and he could give pointers. While they were talking Naruto had asked where their third teammate was, apparently it was good thing he was training with his clan that day because Naruto was on his bad side because of a prank. When Naruto was leaving Gai had stopped him to give him a pair of leg weights and a promise to teach him the basics of Goken with his Sensei's approval of course, tho he had seemed far too happy when he said his Sensei was Kakashi weird.

Right now Naruto was heading back to his apartment, as he walked through the village he let the glares roll of his back because not one of the idiots would do any thing about it since he had put most of his attackers the past couple of years in the hospital for a while. As the teen was heading towards his apartment the surrounding area was deteriorating, it went from affluent to near slums when when arrived in his neighbor hood. Where he lived was probably the worst area but again no one had the balls to attack because he had proved that attacking him was an act of a moron, he turned the corner to his building and froze which was not the best idea because the last time he saw them they were attempting to maim him.

Several minutes earlier

" Are you sure he lives around here Anko?"

"Of Course Nai-chan I asked Hokage-sama for the info but he kinda wanted to know why." this was fallowed by a nervous chuckle and groan from previous speaker.

The pair of Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi made an odd sight in the near slum of Konoha, they were on their way to apologize to Naruto after being brow beaten into it by Hana. This was eye opener to Kurenai to see that someone her students age lived in a place like this, Anko was wasn't surprised since she was right next the kid on the least liked list of Konoha.

The two Jonin level Kunochi stood out in front what appeared to be a dilapidated apartment complex. Right before the two women could a noise to the side drew their attention, rounding the corner was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the person that they wanted to see.

The trained Kunochi could see that had entered fight or flight mode with his muscles tense for a leap away indicating he was ready for a quick get away and considering what happened last month it wasn't really a surprise.

Before Naruto could move Kurenai stepped forward with her hands in front in a placating gesture " Naruto-san we just came here to talk." said the Genjutsu mistress in calming tone hoping that the boy didn't bolt.

Naruto regarded the two Jonin sceptically with his blue gaze piercing them as if reading something, this lasted until the whiskered Shinobi let out a snort " Okay but we can't talk out here too many ears." at that he let out a throaty growl. This caused several less than upstanding people to flinch and sulk back into the alleys.

Leading the older woman up to the top floor where his apartment was, when the three Ninja reached the floor the Jonin saw the state of the place. The walls leading to Naruto's apartment were torn and vandalized with messages, they came up to a heavily reenforced door that would take even a mid level Chunin some time to get through.

Naruto went up to it and opened his mouth putting his thumb to one of his larger then normal canines drawing it across the tooth, he put the bloody appendage on the handle the next instant the door glowed a pale blue and swung open. The Gennin gestured the two in before him.

A pair of raised eyebrows as they took in the sparsely furnished room, there was only a bed a fridge a table and not much else.

" This is normally where I offer you some tea but I really don't keep much of anything here." said the swordsman as he walked past towards a wooden chair while indicating to a couch " So what did you want to talk about?".

It was Kurenai that spoke up first " We came to speak with you about what happened at the Inuzuka's last month." seeing him not react to that the red eyed woman continued " Anko and I just wish to say that we jumped to a conclusion and that we are-"

"Very sorry." both the Kunochi said this in perfect unison while bowing at the waist.

Naruto regarded the to with a steely gaze until a few seconds later he sighed " Alright your forgiven and I'm guessing that Hana isn't angry with me right?"Asked Naruto in answer he got a nod from both.

After the Kunochi left Naruto walked over to the floor right at foot of his bed kneeling down to take a carefully hidden removable floor board off, the planks was moved to reveal a sturdy safe. Pressing his hand to the handle while channeling chakra the door popped open, inside the safe was a small pile of Ryo notes along with some of his more prized possessions. Taking out a slightly large leather bound book with the words 'Legend of Dragoon' in red on the cover.

Sitting down on the at his desk he pulled out several blank scrolls ' Well better get to work.' thought the teen Shinobi as he started to copy the need sections.

The next morning

"Yawn!" Naruto stretched as he yawned.

Naruto and team seven stood in front of the Hokage at the mission assignment after just completing a chor- I mean mission, Naruto was bored he had already given team Gai the training routines then he was off to met his team. The Old man speaking again brought his attention back to him.

" Now that you have completed the mission you chose a new that include babysitting the the elders grandchildren or-" spoke the the Sandiame in a monotone before he was interrupted.

" No offense to the Gaki brigade but enough of these fucking pussy ass chores!' exclaimed Naruto in irate tone.

" Naruto don't swear in front of the Hokage!" exploded Iruka at his former student.

" But Iruka-Sensei who do you think taught me my best ones?"Repiled Naruto in a jovial voice as the Old man whistled innocently "At least give us a C-rank.".

Clearing his throat The Hokage " Hmm Kakashi do you think that they are ready for this?" he asked the rooster haired Jonin.

For the first time the cyclops looked up from his porn " They have come far from in the last month so yes." giving an eye smile at the end.

Steepling his hands in front of him the Hokage gave the team a calculating look " I will grant this request but there is stipulation, there will be another team accompanying you." he said as the door opens to show the team, team seven thoughts are varied.

'Probably another rookie team to gain experience while lowering the risks.'

'Huhn great just more people to hold me back.'

'Better not be Ino-pigs team.'

'Hope it's either Kiba's or Lee's team.'

The door reveal the four members of team 8

" Team 8 reporting as ordered Hokage-Sama."said Kurenai as she saluted her superior and nod to Kakashi. Behind their backs the two teams remain separate as they line up except for Kiba and Naruto who bump fist in greeting.

Nodding the Hokage picked up a scroll with a C on it " Your mission will to be escort the bridge builder Tazuna to his home land, send the client in!" the doors open once more.

Naruto and Kiba's nearly gag at the smell of stale Sake as the door opens to reveal an older man as tall as Naruto with a deep tan and conical straw hat with slightly grungy clothes.

" So this the protection you get for me!" shouted the slightly drunk man.

The teenage friends groan and think in unison 'This is gonna be aloooong mission.'.

End of chapter three

An:Whooo it's nearly been a year since the last update but that is why I don't put deadlines since I don't want to rush it, but the reason that this so long since last time is a combo of writers block on this other story ideas looking for work and naraism or damn laziness.

Just two more things!

First is I have a poll up on my profile for the last place in the Harem for Naruto.

The second thing is a I wish to inform you that there are several challenges on my profile page, and any prospective writers that wish to take up one or more of them up just message me through my profile so that I may read the work. Now many of you are wondering why I don't do these my self, one I have enough story ideas as is like over two dozen and most don't have a full chapter written yet, two I don't feel that these are right for me so put them out there.

But enough of that it's time to go I hope to update this story sooner this time.


	4. The Dragon's Eye Opens

**The Legend Continues**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dragon's Eye Opens**

"Normal speech."

'Normal thought.'

"**Demon/Boss summon talking."**

**'Demon/Boss summon thought.'**

"Jutsu!"

"YELLING!"

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the Legend of Dragoon.

The gathered teams look at their new client and are not impressed, the man stood in front of the door with slight sway in his step indicating he was drunk. He was an older man with gray hair that covered by a conical straw hat, he had a full beard and wore a pair of glasses. His clothes were of a gray sleeveless shirt and matching shorts that went past his knees, he had deep tan and body that showed it had once been physically fit from hard labor.

"So this the protection I get a bunch of brats, a scarecrow and a woman geez." said the man who had a bit of slur in his speech " Feh I mean look at them." as he went to describe each of them in his own unique way.

"Like the pink haired one she looks like she spends more time on her looks than anything else plus she's built like a boy." Sakura seemed ready to murder the old man.

" Then the Emo kid would probably cut himself before the enemy could." a tick appeared over the Uchiha's eye.

"The other girl should just should have a shell so she can hide."Hinata looked down at this her confidence taking a shot.

" And the other two look just weak." Shino didn't even react but Kiba let out a low growl along with Akamaru.

He had finally reached Naruto " And the blond-" before he could even finish his insult he was interrupted by a loud cracking sound.

Standing in front of the man was Naruto with a shark like smile on his face cracking his knuckles in intimidating manner "Oh and what about the blond?" asked Naruto in a dangerous tone.

Seeing this the elder man gulped and redirected his comment " Is very intimidating." said the client with a slight stutter.

Sighing as it was already off to a bad start with the client clashing with the teams the Hokage spoke " Yes well now on to more important business your job is to escort Tazuna-san here to his home village and protect him while he finishes the bridge he's building. Do you except this mission teams 7 and 8?" the Sandaime asked as he gave the gathered teams a serious look.

"Hai Hokage-sama." said 7 voices with one saying "Sure thing Jiji.".

Turning away from Naruto getting yelled at by his female teammate for not showing him respect he turned to Tazuna "Do you have any problems Tazuna-san?" he asked the other elderly man.

"No as long as they do they're job right." said the man as he took a swill of his sake.

He then drew himself up while clearing his throat " I am the super bridge builder Tazuna." Tazuna paused for effect but instead received silence he just pushed past it " You will be taking me to my village in Nami to complete a bridge that am I building there I expect the best protection.".

Kakashi had started to read his book part way through the older man's speech he turned to the teams "Right, now does any one have anything to ask?" Kakashi had taken charge because he was the senior Jonin.

" Yeah I think we should head out tomorrow." Naruto spoke up.

Raising her eyebrow Kurenai asked "And why is that Naruto?".

"It's for him to sober the hell up!" exclaimed the blond as he pointed at the clearly tipsy Tazuna who was swaying while standing.

Looking to one another the Jonin exchanged glances "Right we leave tomorrow meet at 8 am in front of the main village gate and bring enough supplies for a week dismissed." said Kakashi as he dragged Tazuna out of the room.

With that said most of the Gennin went off on their own, as Naruto was just about to do that he felt someone grab the end of his hair. Spinning around to give the jackass his thoughts on that he saw that it was Kiba that had pulled his hair.

"Kiba!What the hell was that for ass hole!" Naruto yelled at his friend who knew that he hated people pulling on his mane.

Chuckling to himself Kiba explains why "Well I needed to get your attention and that was the best way to do it, plus I was told to bring you to the compound when I saw you next so lets go." Said the feral young man while jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Naruto's face adopted a slightly hesitant look "Your mom wants to talk?" a head shake from the other teen " Hana?" Naruto asks even knowing that Hana isn't angry anymore.

All he got was a nod nod from the shorter boy before they were off.

_Later at the Inuzuka compound_

Naruto walked in behind Kiba into the living room of Kiba's house to see Hana sitting on the couch with her Ninken the Haimaru triplets lay down off to the side. Hana wasn't dressed in her med-nin uniform she instead was wearing her a pair of tight black pants that showed off her legs, in place of her yellow jacket was standard Chunin flack jacket that showed off a bit of cleavage with a black sleeveless shirt under it.

"Well Naruto I'd better be going to get ready for the mission tomorrow being seeing you that is if you survive." said Kiba as he rushed off to his room.

"Oh thank you for that show of camaraderie you fucking prick." muttered Naruto under his breath as his buddy fled.

"Naruto."

His attention snapped back the older girl sitting in front of him, as the blond looked at the brunette he could tell that she was calm but that could easily change.

"Naruto please come over here and sit down." stated Hana as she patted the other side of the couch.

Seeing no alternative he did so, turning to look into Hana's brown eyes "So.. er what did want ta talk about Hana?" asked the teen slightly nervous, he was never very good at stuff like this since he never had much personal contact before he was 10.

Sighing Hana started to speak " First off Naruto I am not angry with you and I just wanted to apologize for the way that those two acted last month, their good people but tend to jump to conclusions about certain situations I hope they did apologize." at the end she sighed at how the two Jonin could be, don't get her wrong hey were her best friends but sometimes they would get carried away.

Grinning sheepishly Naruto waved off her off " Don't worry about it Hana no harm done well except what they did to that pervert but he did deserve it, and they did apologize yesterday." explained Naruto before he asked her a question "Um Hana you maybe know what happened when the four of us got drunk?".

"Err no... not really I don't remember much after I dropped out of the competition and you don't either?" she asked hopping he did but instead she received a shake of his head.

Well folks they wouldn't find out for a while what happened that night but that is story for another day.

" Well I guess I'd better get going to be ready for the mission tomorrow." Said Naruto as he turned to leave.

"Yea well I just got back from one so I am off for a shower so see ya when you get back." Hana then headed back to her room.

When she did this Naruto unintentionally focused on the retreating form of Hana's shapely rear, quickly Naruto shook his head to clear it of those type of thoughts ' Hell no I am not a pervert! Man I can not be thinking about my best friends sister like that, plus what would a girl like Hana want with a person like me.' Thought Naruto depressingly as he left the house to go to his apartment.

_The Next morning._

"Raaaah." Naruto yawned as he stretched his back out, here he was at the main gate of village waiting for the mission to start. The only ones missing were the client and Kakashi, looking around Naruto noticed that the teams were fully kitted out with supplies but Sakura's pack seemed to be a bit bulkier than the others.

Naruto adjusted his own pack that hung around his belt, the pack just a pair of overly large leather pouches. This held his all his supplies for the mission inside of a number of scrolls. Today Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red eastern dragon coiled around a golden spiral symbol, his pants were a pair of fire red ANBU style pants with black tape at the bottom. He had his normal combat boots on with his red bracers and shin guards on, his head band was tied to his right bicep and his broad sword was strapped to his back.

He looked over to his friends who were dressed for a long travel(Shippuden clothes), the teams were milling about waiting the last two of their party.

It wasn't until a few minutes later the the two showed up with Kakashi dragging a sober Tazuna with him, the Gennin lined up in front of the Jonin and bridge builder.

"Now for many of you this will be the first time out of the village so Kurenai and I will be inspecting your supplies to see if you have everything for the mission." Said Kakashi to the grumbling of the lower ranked ninja.

The Jonin started to inspect their own teams packs, so far the packs looked normal for team 8 having several changes of clothes, extra weapons, a few personal items but too many.

Kakashi's were a little different with Sasuke having a few lower class technique scrolls in their but nothing major, he was mildly surprised to find Naruto had sealed his entire pack into several scroll allowing him to carry more while not interfering with movement. When he inspected Sakura's pack he was unable to keep from sighing at the contents.

"Sakura what is this this?"Asked Kakashi in cheery tone.

"Um my supplies Kakashi-Sensei."Replied Sakura in a nervous voice as she shifted from foot to foot.

Kakashi gained a deadpan expression as he looked through the bag, she of course had the essentials but less than the others. Her clothes seemed to be slightly impractical along side beauty supplies, suppressing the sigh this time Kakashi had tried to break Sakura of her fangirl tendencies to Sasuke but it was slow going since this proved that she was bringing this stuff to look good for him.

"Sakura most of this stuff is just dead weight slowing you down, normally I'd make you go back and repack this but sadly we are already too far behind schedule for that so you'll have to tough it out." Said Kakashi as he gave the girl a dressing down making her look down.

Standing in front of the party Kakashi began explaining their route " Now that's everyone's ready when we leave the village we will start heading south towards Nami this will take close to a week since the pace will be set to a civilians speed. So any questions?" not getting any Kakashi continued " Okay then people let's move out!".

_Several Hours later._

A few hours later we find the ninja escort and Tazuna walking along a dirt path with forest on either side of them with the sun almost directly over head of them, they were walking in line with Tazuna in the middle with the Jonin on either side of him.

Teams 7 and 8 were getting very antsy as they weren't used to such a slow pace when moving for long periods of time, they had taken to amusing themselves in various ways but still remained focused on their surroundings.

Naruto cracked his neck as he listened to Sakura ask about if Nami had Shinobi which led to Kakashi-Sensei going into a lecture on the five great nation, tuning him out since Naruto already knew this stuff from the academy years ago. So he instead turned his attention to the road of ahead of him.

It was there he spotted something that made him raise his eye brow, sitting in the middle of the road was puddle of water. Narrowing his eyes the teen noticed several things that were wrong about this, one it hadn't rained for a quite a while in the area two the dirt around the puddle was dry which it should have been wet as the water was absorb into to it.

As they drew closer to the odd puddle something totally unexpected happened, his vision had suddenly gotten sharper by a noticeable degree. While Naruto always had been sharp and clear especially when he began practicing with the bow, but things had been taken up a notch. What happened next was just plain weird, while looking at the puddle the water shimmered for a second before being replaced by a glowing circle of pale blue light that was the same dimensions as the puddle.

'What the hell?'

Before he could even react the circle was gone and in it's place was was hole in which he could two people with messy brown hair wearing black cloaks that covered their bodies.

Taking a glance to his comrades to see they're reactions to this, but as far as he could see no had even reacted to this like they couldn't see this.

Naruto silently prayed in his head ' Please Kami-sama don't let me be going insane... well insaner.'.

The group past the puddle with nothing happening as Naruto noticed the Jonin had sifted to walking behind Tazuna, as soon as the Jonin past the puddle it exploded in flurry of action.

In an instant the two blurs that had emerged form the puddle had taken shape of two men dressed in the same black cloaks with black clothes underneath, their faces were hidden by what seemed to be a re-breather along with a horned head band with a the symbol for Kiri with a slash through them. They had matching claws on one hand each being their left and right with a chain connecting the two.

With what seemed to be ease the two unknown Shinobi had encircled the two Jonin with the spiked chain from head to toe and with a jerk of a wrist reduced them to bloody chunks.

"That's two tree huggers down..." said one of the twins.

"And only six more to go." Finished to the other one.

The gathered Gennin far too shocked to move at the apparent bloody murder of their Sensei, but not all of them froze at the sight. Barely even hesitated before his training took over, unlike the others Naruto had faced a life or death situation before so he was more prepared.

Gripping his swords hilt Naruto was off like a shot at his top speed to intercept the nin's.

One of the ninja almost cackled at how easy this was he and his brother had offed the Jonin already and all that stood between them and their target was a few snot nosed brats that were pissing themselves, so he was thrown for a loop at what happened next.

*CLANG*

His charge was met by the blond haired brat that had drawn his sword for a block, his claw met the weapon on the flat of the blade deflecting it out ward towards his brother.

Before the missing nin could recover from his surprise Naruto crouched down only to raise and slam the pommel of his sword into the other man's chin with enough force to send him flying back, this had the effect of dragging his partner with him by the chain stopping the charge.

Naruto act seemed to have broken the others out of their stupor galvanizing them in to action, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura had formed a triangle defense around the client with Kiba and Sasuke rushing to back up the blond.

Seeing the Shinobi he had hit getting back up with garbled swear as the face mask that had once covered the mans mouth nearly was destroyed, it had probably taken most of force of the blow.

When the two missing Ninja readied themselves for another attack so did the Konoha Gennin, the next instant the combatants were in motion with Naruto and Kiba taking the Shinobi with the broken mask while Sasuke took the other one.

Knowing that their chain would hamper them the former Kiri ninja disconnected from the other and raced that the opponents before them. Naruto's sword met the iron claw once again in a resounding clash as they tried push the other back, after a second of struggle Naruto won out with his height advantage and greater strength knocking the missing nin back and off balance. This allowed Kiba to use Naruto's shoulder as a spring board allowing him to land a flying kick to the man's face sending him sprawling.

Rolling to his feet from the blow the former Kiri nin was unable to raise his defense in time to block Naruto's fallow up attack making the teen's sword slash bite deeply into the man's right shoulder, releasing a strangled yell as the sword sliced through several important tendons causing his arm to go limp.

Growling as blood flowing down his arm dripped to gauntlet he cursed these two for taking out his main weapon, at first he thought the Gennin would have been easy picking but that illusion was shattered. Looking towards his brother to see how he was doing against his opponent apparently he having the same luck as he was with the brat being able hold him off.

"Meizu!" Shouted the man over to his partner making him break off the battle with the Konoha Gennin

"Gozu what the hell is it?" growled out the now named Meizu as he looked at his brothers injured shoulder.

"We have to regroup." said as he and his brother stood side by side with Gozu bringing out a kunai to replace his now unusable arm.

Just as the two missing nins charged forward they came to an abrupt stop when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere to clothes line the two.

"Yo." was the man's nonchalant greeting.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"Screamed Sakura upon seeing the older man alive and well.

"What? did you think I'd get taken out so easily Sakura." spoke Kakashi as he hefted their unconscious attackers onto his shoulders.

"But we saw you and Kurenai-Sensei get killed." said a stuttering Hinata as pointed to where the Jonin had been 'killed' to see a pile of sliced logs.

Blinking Kiba offered his thoughts on it "Kawarimi(Replacement)."

"And Genjutsu."added Naruto as he remembered the blood that flew from it since Kawarimi would just turn into what ever it was after getting hit.

"Very good you two most wouldn't see that." came a voice from behind Naruto and Kiba almost causing them to jump out of their skins, looking over their shoulders to see the Sensei of team ten standing behind them.

"Sensei why did you and Kakashi-sensei fake your deaths if you could have stopped those two right away?"Came the monotone of voice of Shino Aburame.

Turning to her stoic student Kurenai explains their actions "Simple Shino this was a test to see if you all ready for real battle with out a safety net and you passed."Smiling at the gathered Gennin but internally she was frowning knowing that most of them had frozen up at the sight of their death, all but Naruto he had galvanized the others into action.

Raising an eyebrow at the explanation the bug user considered the logic of the act he then gave a slight nod of approval.

Interrupting the the explanation Kakashi brought up the next point " Well now that's over I think we should have a talk with Mr. Tazuna on why these two were targeting him." giving the man in question an eye smile while the Gennin glared at him.

All he could do was gulp and pray that they listened to his story aong with feeling very forgiving.

_One quick explanation later._

Teams 7 and 8 listened to the bridge builders after tying the Gozu and Meizu to a near by tree with ninja wire, the gist of the story was that a man named Gato had all but taken over the island nation of wave. The man had slowly been doing it over the past two years by buying up the docks, then he had cut the island off by blocking all ships trying to enter and leave the country. The people had tried to fight but Gato had a small army of thugs at his command, Tazuna had then began to build his bridge but Gato had countered by hiring Shinobi to kill him so he was forced to go to Konoha for help. But all he could afford was them.

"Tazuna-san you realize that you lied we could call this whole mission and return to Konoha, this mission should be a B rank and have experienced Chunin handling it." Said Kakashi in stern voice as he looked Tazuna in the eye.

Sighing Kakashi lost his stern look "That would be what we would normally do but I think this is a special situation I would like to put this to a vote for if we should continue …. if Kurenai doesn't have a problem with that?"turning to give the other Jonin an eye smile.

Rolling her eyes at the man passing the puck to her " Hmm no Kakashi I don't have a problem with it but we should be careful." adding emphasis on the last word.

Waving off her concern "Ma ma Kurenai am sure we'll be fine now what are your options on this everyone?".

The first to speak up was Sasuke " I think we should keep going." was his simple answer ' This the perfect way for me to see how much closer I am to fulfilling my goal.'.

Next was Sakura " I don't think we should go it's too dangerous.".

"I agree with Sakura-san this dagerous." came Hinata's soft response.

"Yeah it's dangerous but what isn't I say we go!" Added kiba with his normal vigor.

It came down to Shino and Naruto "Both sides of the matter seem to be logical if we return to Konoha we would be safe but in turn the villages reputation would be in question so I decline my vote." Said Shino in the normal Aburame way.

Tazuna was sweating it out the votes were tied and the fate of his country was in the hands of the blond brat, so he did the only thing he could, he took a swig of Sake and prayed to Kami that he hadn't pissed the teen off too much.

Naruto had closed his eye in concentration with his arms folded across his chest "Normally I'd say fuck this lying son of bitch and go home." at this Tazuna looked down thinking his home was done for " But there are two things stopping me from doing just that one is that I gave my word when we accepted this mission to protect his drunken old ass to the completion of his bridge, and when I give my word I don't break that easily." this made Kiba think back to all the times he had Naruto give him a promise or his word along with anyone else and he had never broken it. It was something Naruto prided himself on.

" Number 2 is this Gato is pissing me the fuck off I'd really like shove my sword down his throat but I guess giving him the finger with the bridge is good enough, so what am saying is lets go to Nami!".

After making sure the prisoners were secure for their ANBU pick up the escorts and their client headed out towards Nami. As they walked Naruto's thoughts returned to what had happened just before the team had been ambushed, he had seen the chakra of the Genjutsu along with seeing through it but that was impossible for normal eyes only people with a Doujutsu could do that. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Naruto just kept walking so he and the others never noticed the small change about him, Naruto's normally small slit pupil began to increase in size.

_Several days later._

It has been five days since the first attack by the demon brothers and nothing had happened, the remaining journey had gone smoothly allowing them to make it shore of fire country early. Once there the team had met up with a friend of Tazuna's that owned a boat to get them past Gato's blockade, so here we join them sitting in the boat with Hinata at the prow of the boat with her Byakugan active to spot any other vessels on the water.

The row boat made it's way silently across the water much to the skill of the rower, many of the passengers were deep in thought but none more so then Tazuna.

His thoughts were centered on the person who had decided chosen to help him, a memory tickled in the back of his mind from long ago. The image of a blond teenager gazing in to the mists was replaced with a man in his 20's with similar features wearing blood red torso armor with black pants, in place of blond hair was red hair of slightly different style along red eyes. On his face was small scar caused by a blade on his right cheek that ran from cheek to jaw straight down.

Shaking the memory away Tazuna thought to himself 'Naw can't be maybe I've had too much Sake.'.

As the boat moved towards the shore Hinata's eyes widened slightly as the island came into along with another that was far off into the distance that was hard to see even with her enhanced vision.

Seeing her jerk slightly Kurenai asked in soft voice "What is it Hinata?".

This got the boat man jittery "Is one of Gato's boats?" a fearful edge in his voice.

Shaking her head she responded "No the island just came into view plus another one to which one is Nami?" asked the girl in quiet voice just above a whisper.

Grunting Tazuna answered her "The one in directly front is Nami the one off to the side is what was Uzu no Kuni(Land of Whirlpools) no body lives there any more not since the country fell.".

A snort came from behind them from the boat man " Yeah well if Uzu and Uzugakure(Village hidden in the whirling tides) was still around they would've flushed Gato down the drain like the piece of shit he is." said the man with disdain in his voice for Gato.

"Feh yea well Uzugakure and the Uzumaki clan are gone and dead they ain't gonna help us this time." Tazuna's voice was slightly bitter about that fact as he took another sip from his bottle.

The mentioning of the name Uzumaki caused several of the younger to raise an eyebrow while secretly glancing at Naruto who just shrugged at this.

After reaching the shores of Nami and bidding the person who had ferried them here ado the group continued along,with Kiba on point with Naruto behind him.

A short while later as they were walking near a large lake a rustling in the bushes caused Kiba to throw a kunai at whatever caused it.

"Nice going Kiba." snapped Sakura.

"Shut up Hanaro."Growled Kiba as he went to retrieve his weapon.

Instead of pulling out just pulling out his kunai he also had a fairly large white hare by scruff of it's neck holding the shaking animal up for inspection "Geez it's just a rabbit.".

"Nice going Kiba you scared it half to death!" reprimanded Sakura who tried to take the hare away from but could not before Naruto snatched it away.

Holding the white animal up at eye level "Actually it's a hare but to me it looks more like lunch." said Naruto he gave the hare predatory smile while gave him the 'Too cute to eat' look "Don't give that look I've eaten things cuter then you.".

A groan escaped the lips of a person not far away from them knew he'd better save the freakin rabbit or he'd never hear the end of it.

Kakashi looked on as his blond student was about to slit the hare's throat when he noticed something was off about the animal 'Wait it's summer and that hare has white fur.. that means it was kept inside.' as he finished that thought his ears picked up an odd sound. It was a low sound of something flying through the air, a second later Naruto, Kiba and Kurenai picked up on the sound.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Kakashi as he tackled Tazuna while Kurenai and the male members of team ten hit the dirt, Naruto dragged down Sakura and Hinata with Sasuke fallowing soon after.

It was just in time as a massive sword flew over their heads to bury it's blade in to a tree, the weapon was a massive one sided sword shaped like a butcher knife.

"Well well not bad for dodging that." said a voice from above them, standing on the swords handle was a tall man just shy of six foot. He was only wearing a pair of baggy dark stripped pants with no shirt on only a leather strap across his chest for his sword holster, he also wears white and black wrist and leg warms, the lower part of his face was hidden by bandages wrapped around it with a slanted kiri head band on his fore head with slash through it. His hair was a short and spiky black with his eyes being brown "To think I would run into someone of your caliber here Kakashi." said the missing nin looking right at the Sensei of team 7.

Having pulled himself up Kakashi responded as the Gennin formed up to protect their client "Same to you Zabuza Momochi I thought you would have better standards then to work for Gato." quipped the Konoha Jonin.

Before either of them could speak again they were interrupted by Naruto "Wait Zabuza Momochi as in THE Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swordsman of the mist the wielder of Kubikiribocho(Decapitating carving knife)or also known as Danto(Seversword), the famed Kirigakure no Kijin(Demon of the hidden mist) who attempted to over throw the Yondaime Mizukage, that Zabuza Momochi?" getting a confused nod Naruto finished with "This would be so awesome if you weren't trying to kill us!".

Most of the group looked at the blond with surprise that he knew that much about something.

"What?" asked wondering why the hell they were giving him those looks.

It was Kiba that explained the outburst "Don't bother Naruto's a sword otaku he knows pretty much everything about them and the people who wield them available, plus his dream is to fight one of the seven swordsman in a one on one match." receiving ah's of understanding from the rest.

Mumbling a few select curses at his friend "Yeah so it's one of my dreams big deal." mummered Naruto that goal was right up there with being like his hero's Dart and the Yondaime even tho the last one stuck the fox in him, he also had a dream to be the Hokage but didn't go shouting it out like when he was younger.

Shaking off Naruto's unexpected reaction Zabuza returned his attention to Kakashi " Turn the old man over to me Hakate and you and the brats can walk away from this unharmed what do ya say?".

Not even hesitating with his answer " Sorry but I don't think we can do that Zabuza." says the sliver haired man as he reaches for the left side of his head band.

They could practically feel Zabuza's grin under his mask "I was hoping you would choose this Hakate I haven't had a good fight in while." exclaimed the former mist ninja as he leapt off his sword handle grabbing it only to rebound off the tree landing to on the near by water with on his back.

Kakashi pulls his head band up reveal an eye totally unlike the other, his left eye is startling red with three black commas around the pupil.

"Breaking out your Shairngan already I feel honored." his every word dripping with excitement in anticipation of battle.

This threw several of the Gennin for a loop, but none more so then Sasuke that Kekkei Genkai was suppose to be his families alone 'Why does he have that did he steal it?'.

Zabuza brought his hands up in a half ram seal "I'd better get serious then Kirigakure no jutsu(Hidden mist technique)" as soon as he said this a thick mist started to cover the area, it was so thick Kakashi even had a hard time seeing any sort of distance even with the Sharingan.

"Form up around Tazuna double triangle defense now."Commanded Kurenai as she drew a kunai for battle, with out a single word being uttered the two teams surrounded Tazuna in a two layer defense with weapons drawn for a fight.

"Be careful Zabuza isn't a normal Shinobi be on your guard for anything in the mist he has the advantage here with Sairento Kiringu Jutsu(Silent Killing technique)"seeing the confused faces of many of the Gennin he explained it more "This technique allows a person to move silently to kill their target at close range by targeting their vitals.".

"So we stay quiet?"Asked a shaky Sakura.

Answering her was Naruto instead of one of the Sensei "Not possible Zabuza like all of the seven swordsmen are masters of this technique meaning he doesn't listen for talking and all that he listens for breathing and heart beats stuff you can't stop." explained Naruto in a low whisper.

With out even turning to her team Kurenai attempted to locate the man through more exotic means " Are any of you able to find anything?" she asked her team knowing the tracking squad's senses were the best shot at finding the zanbato wielding man.

"No Kurenai-sensei my Kikaichu are unable to do much in this mist." was the calm and collected response of Shino.

"There's too much chakra in the mist too very far at all." Hinata's stutter evident in her speech.

"The water in the air is screwing up the scents and I haven't heard a damn thing." Kiba growled out "What about you Naruto?" asked the dog nin knowing his friend had senses comparable to his own.

A small growl of frustration was heard from the spiky blond before he answered "Nothing here either I know he's here just not where.".

A second later a laugh filled the air around that seemed to come from every direction, the laughter wasn't a pleasant sound either it was filled with dark under tone "Too bad Gakis your nowhere near my level." the laughter continued taking on a slight disturbed tone to it as if mocking them.

Zabuza's voice continued to come from all directions "There are eight vital targets Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, the subclavian vein, kideny and the heart oh so many wonderful choices but which SHOULD I CHOOSE!" with each word spoken it was as if an invisible force started to surround the Gennin causing them to shake uncontrollably, in their minds the long buried instincts screamed that them run.

"Ha and you call yourselves Shinobi! By the time I was your age I had already faced death countless times and my enemies blood staining my hands. Look how they shake just from a little killing intent." some of the Gennin started to move to their kunai towards them selves "The only one of you punks that even can be called a Shinobi is the blond." this caused the groups gazes to snap to Naruto, who seemed to be showing no truly visible sign of feeling the KI other then being slightly more tense then before.

Naruto's eyes widened at this "I can see it in your eye's gaki you've been in life and death situations before and there's blood on those hands of yours." the intensity of the aura of dread increased until it unbearable "Too bad I've gotta end you here kid you would have gone far." Zabuza's voice didn't sound all around them but instead it was right behind them.

Standing right behind them, in front of Tazuna, was Zabuza wound up for a strike at Naruto, Kiba and Hinata the Sensei already in motion to save their students.

In blur of motion the former member of the seven swordsmen struck at a speed that bellied the size of his sword, the strike was aimed at chest level. Luckily Kiba and Hinata were able to duck out of way, but for Naruto being taller then the other two so he was unable to duck in time. He instead used every ounce of power in his upper to throw his body over the cleaver like sword his head just passing barely half an inch over the flat of the blade.

When he hit then ground Naruto rolled far enough away that not even Zabuza's sword could reach him, the remaining team members had gotten Tazuna to safety away from Zabuza.

Before Zabuza could recover from his swing Kakashi had reached him plunging a kunai in the man's side but instead of blood pouring out of the wound water was leaking out, 'Zabuza' burst in to a shower of water turning out to be a clone while the real Zabuza appeared behind the Konoha Jonin with his sword in mid swing.

"SENSEI BEHIND YOU!" Sakura shouted the girl upon seeing the man.

Completing his swing the missing nin cleaved Kakashi in two horrifying the Gennin all but Naruto and Kiba for their sense of smell informed them of no blood being split, it seemed to surprise Zabuza that Kakashi also turned into a splash of water.

This caused his down fall by allowing Kurenai to stab him in the brachial artery of his left arm only for this Zabuza to burst into water yet again, this time the water using Shinobi did not appear behind his target as expected but from the side.

Catching the Kunochi by surprise Zabuza was able to land a disabling blow on her back right near a kidney allowing him to kick her in the stomach sending Kurenai sailing into a tree with a crack taking the red eyed woman out of the fight. With that done Zabuza held up a half seal increasing the thickness of the mist around them allowing him to disappear once again.

Team 8 was in shock after seeing their Sensei taken out so easily by the enemy leaving Tazuna open to attack.

Naruto's senses were on full alert looking for the swordsman, looking to see shapes in the thick mist surrounding them moving about in seeming battle he assumed that was Zabuza fighting Kakashi. While focusing on the battle Naruto felt a pinching sensation in his eyes that wasn't painful but more uncomfortable, when the sensation stopped Naruto experienced his second shock of the week as his vision yet again changed to something he had never experienced before.

'What the hell is happening to me?' thought Naruto as he suppressed the urge to panic since it would do him no good.

Instead of the normal full range of color that he was use to seeing Naruto now saw the surrounding area as a deep blue with the only spots of color being his comrades, the people around were no longer distinct but were a mixture of yellows reds and oranges in the general shape of people.

He quickly looked around the area seeing things differently off to the side he saw Kurenai propped up against a tree behind him a few feet away was the other Gennin with Tazuna, focusing back to his Sensei Naruto immediately noticed something was off as there was only one person shaped red and yellow light moving around with another off blue shape.

Naruto's mind went into over drive as he processed the facts, fact one the yellow/red colored things were people, two the person/thing fighting Kakashi wasn't glowing meaning it was not real, fact three Zabuza used clones made up of water which that thing probably it which meant the bastard was somewhere else!

Flicking his eyes all around hoping to catch sight of Zabuza but all he saw was a little bit of glow farther away but dismissed it as unimportant, it wasn't until he looked in Tazuna's direction that he saw the missing nin. The tall man was walking in particular way towards the bridge builder passing within a foot of Sakura who didn't even react meaning she couldn't see or hear the assassin.

Without hesitation Naruto charged towards their client knowing he wouldn't he able to pull off a Kawarimi in time, Naruto reached the older man just in time as Zabuza was readying a over head swing that would bisect him. There was no time to pull Tazuna out of the way so Naruto did the next best thing he rammed his shoulder in to the older man's own just time for-

*CLANG*

A resounding clash of steel on steel rang through out the clearing as Zabuza's Kubikiribocho met Naruto's simple steel broad sword, Naruto was driven to a knee while blocking the over head strike with the flat of his sword his muscles taut against his skin straining to hold back the larger weapon.

Deep chuckling came from Zabuza as he pushed a bit harder on his sword grinding the famous blade against the nameless blade "Not bad brat not many could have block that and lived I've got proposition for yea how about you join me and I'll teach you how be great. So what'd say?" the elder nin grinned under his mask this kid had pretty good skill with that blade along side talent for the sword that was rare and most importantly he had guts, plus his current apprentice had no desire to learn the sword so maybe he could pass his title down to this kid some day ... if he accepted.

Snarling Naruto gritted out his thoughts on his offer "Tempting but I am gonna have to say this screw you peachfuzz." with a supreme effort Naruto was able to push the sword off him allowing him to spin around into a rising strike with his sword. Taken by surprise Zabuza was just able to move out of the way but still received a small cut to his cheek barely even drawing blood.

This only increased the mans anger when he was intercepted by Kakashi before he could teach the brat a lesson "Good job Naruto I'll handle this now." said Kakashi as he motioned Naruto to fall back with the others.

When Naruto fell back to the others the two Jonin began their deadly dance, the high level ninja seemed to be matched evenly as they tried gain supremacy over the other. This was until Zabuza was able to land a kick on Kakashi by using his sword as anchor launching the Konoha Jonin into the near by lake.

When he broke the surface Kakashi immediately noticed something wrong 'What the... the water is heavy but why?' before he could move Zabuza had appeared behind him a swirl of water just finishing a string of hand seals.

"Gullible Hakate!" said the missing nin as the water around Kakashi started to swirl around until him it formed a sphere floating a foot above the water trapping the Jonin inside of it "Suiro no jutsu(Water prison technique)!"placing his hand into the water sphere holding Kakashi.

Kakashi knew that there was no way out this jutsu not without some outside help, Kurenai was too injured to fight someone of Zabuza's level and the Gennin weren't ready for it either "Everyone you have to run away from here get Kurenai and get away from here this is an order!".

Several of the weaker willed Gennin seemed ready to fallow this order until a slight crackling sound came from in front of them, it had come from Naruto whose stood in his guard position with his knuckles white from the pressure of his grip.

"Sorry Sensei but I don't think we can do that!" said Naruto as he gripped his sword harder "We can't abandon you, and not just because Zabuza would kill us after finishing you, but because I don't think I could call myself a Konoha Shinobi for abandoning a comrade like!" this seemed to dispel the fear of the other Gennin and instill courage.

Inside his water prison Kakashi sighed at Naruto's impassioned speech 'Hmm your far too much like your parents, as stubborn your mother and a natural leader like your father and I wouldn't have it be any other way.' the sliver haired man smiled as he recalled happier times.

Zabuza's reaction to this was a loud belly laugh "Hahahaha what the hell do you think you brats can do! Mizu Bunshin(Water clone)" with a half hand seal the water in front of Zabuza began to swirl upwards forming into a perfect clone of him with it's arms crossed over it's chest.

With out a single hesitation Naruto started to bark out orders "Sakura, Hinata go find Kurenai-Sensei and make sure she's okay, Sasuke, Shino you guys stay with Tazuna." Naruto said all of this in commanding tone making sure all the others knew that he meant business, Sasuke was about to fight his orders until he saw the blond's eyes instantly knowing that if he tried anything Naruto would put him down.

As the others moved into their assigned tasks Naruto spoke once more "Kiba your with me!" said Naruto as walked forward stabbing in sword into the ground beside him.

Anticipating this Kiba motioned Akamaru to remain behind while he fell into step beside his friend, Kiba looked at where Naruto had left his sword raising an eyebrow 'Why the hell did he leave his sword like that... unless he's thinking about using that! If he is this just might work' breaking into a feral grin as he thought of his oldest friends plan.

Naruto had reached into his equipment pouch drawing a scroll out and unraveling it to show a seal, channeling chakra into the seal a puff of smoke covers the teen. When the smoke clears Naruto is seen holding a wooden handled spear, the shaft of the weapon is a dark colored ash with the head of the spear being black steel the weapon measures just under 7 foot tall from butt to tip.(Link to pic of the spear is on my profile)

With out indication the two Gennin burst into movement with Kiba falling back while running through hand seals calling out "Shikyaku no jutsu!(Four legs technique)" a light blue mist of chakra flared around the brown haired teen as his appearance became more feral and his finger nails extended into claws.

In front of him Naruto skidded to a stop ten feet from the shore, planting his feet twisting his body around to the right almost all the way around with his spear parallel to the ground held just above his waist. Not wasting a moment Kiba jumped onto the spear just below the head using chakra to stick to it, when he did that Naruto mustered all the power in his body making the muscles and veins within those muscles stand out as Naruto turned back towards Zabuza.

Just as the arc of the spear centered on Zabuza Kiba stopped channeling chakra into his feet launching him from the spear at high speeds, but just before he he left the spear Kiba threw his body into a spin that was only aided by the force of the spear.

The result of this was Kiba becoming a large gray drill that effortlessly shredded the water clone of Zabuza that blocked it's path, just before the high speed drill reached Zabuza he was able draw Kubikiribocho in one hand deflecting the attack off to the side making Kiba crash into the water with a splash.

The former Kiri Shinobi's eye went wide when he looked at his blade, along the flat of the sword where he had deflected the attack was ragged mark ' What the hell!' thought the swordsman as he eyed the damage it took a lot to even harm one of the seven swords the mist.

A low 'thumping' sound above him drew his attention to see a yellow/black and red blur up in the air heading towards him.

_Just after Kiba was launched._

After launching his friend Naruto started to run towards Zabuza at top speed, while he was doing that gripping his spear like a pole vaulter with the point towards the ground. As he did that Naruto began channeling chakra to his arms reenforcing them along channeling chakra to the spear head, when he reached the shore line Naruto stuck the spear tip into the ground pushing himself into the air but full height of his jump he released the chakra in the spear head blasting off higher into the air.

When he reached the top of this Naruto shifted his grip to the butt of his spear and forced his body into a sideways spin towards Zabuza with enough force to be a blur.

_Back the Present._

The kid was too close to dodge the blow but the attack was too powerful to block with just one hand 'God damn brats!' swore Zabuza as he pulled his hand out of the water prison and bringing up his sword to intercept the blond's attack. When the two met there was the screech of metal on metal as the spear tip drug across the surface, in a instant the clash was over and Naruto continued over Zabuza still spinning but Zabuza swore he heard a pop from the over the noise.

Naruto landed in the water with loud splash, it was a minute later that he surfaced several feet away from where he had landed only to come face to boot with Zabuza.

"Too that didn't finish me off brat!" Naruto could feel the maliciousness in his voice and his smile too.

Smiling his own cocky smile jerked his head to the right "That's not my job fuzzless wonder it's his." said Naruto as Kakashi appeared next to Zabuzawith a kunai at his neck.

Taking this as his que to high tail it Naruto swam as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast considering he popped his shoulder from the unmastered move and he only knew the basics of swimming. Meeting up with Kiba part way to the shore the dog ninja helping his buddy make tracks faster, Naruto caught part of the fight out of the corner of his eye as two dragons of water clashed making a wave that washed them to shore.

Gritting his teeth as Shino helped him up he turned to see Zabuza being taken down by someone in a green kimono with a white mask who disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Heh heh that wasn't so bad was it?" asked the copy nin as he walked over pulling down his head band only to promptly collapse.

"Kakashi-Sensei we got our asses handed to us."Said Naruto in deadpan as Kiba slung the taller ninja's arm over his shoulder helping him up as Hinata helped Kurenai remain steady.

"Sigh yeah we did but look on the bright side were all alive." Kakashi tried to say this with as much energy as possible but it wasn't much at all considering he had chakra exhaustion. Looking around the group Kakashi blinked when he looked his blond student in the eyes "Ne Naruto what happened to your eyes?".

"Uh what the hell are you talking about?" asked the blond as the others in the group looked at the aforementioned organs, instead of the normal cerulean blue on white with a slight silt the teen's eyes were now a golden yellow with a larger slit with the eye giving off a small bit of luminance.(Link on Profile under The Legend continues)

Sighing for what might have been the thousandth time since becoming the boy's Sensei Kakashi was really hoping that the chakra exhaustion was making him hallucinate.

Chapter 4 end

An:Whats this Naruto's eyes changed! What do I have planned well if you wanna know just wait for the next chapter.

Not much to say this time but to encourage people that haven't voted in my pole for the last member of Naruto's harem that you do so since it is tied at the moment between two characters so I am extending it for the time being and for those that forgot yous in it here they are

**,Samui,Hana,Tayuya,plus one.**

Well then this is good by until next time.


	5. Raising to the Challenge!

**The Legend Continues**

**Chapter 5**

**Raising to the Challenge!**

An:Hello all my readers **READ THIS IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I hope you all saw that header so here's the announcements first is that the poll for who is the last one in the harem is over so I give you the finalized one.

Samui, fem Haku,Hana, Tayuya, and the last one is … Yugito.

Those are the members that are going to be vying for the blond ninja affections, just because their in there it doesn't mean that their all going to end up with him, it's, more like a Ranma ½ or Rosario type pairing.

The second thing is that I have put up another poll, this one is to see what new story I should post, or not post a new one and focus on my existing stories. Each story on my poll has the first chapter already written and the only thing it needs is a little editing and it's ready to go, I am working the second chapter on most of those too so go out and vote.

That's all so on with the story.

"Normal speech."

'Normal thought."

"Jutsu!"

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Legend of Dragoon.

A black haired woman in her mid 20's sighs as she washes her dishes looking out the window at the setting sun, her father was suppose to be home today but the man still hasn't shown up making her worry.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a loud knocking at the front door, setting down the dish in her hands she went to answer it. The knocking continued as she walked "Yes yes I'm coming just wait a second!" shouted the women as she reached for the door " Yes what is- oh Tou-san your back." said the woman as she blinked in surprise.

Standing there in the door way was none other Tazuna the bridge builder "Ah Tsunami-chan sorry that I'm a bit late but we ran into a small amount of trouble."Tazuna said this in a bit of a hurried voice.

"We?" asked the now identified Tsunami in confusion until she looked past her father, standing slightly behind the older man was a group of teenagers with two adults. The adults were being supported by one of the teenagers with the sliver haired man looking exhausted with the wavy haired female clutching her ribs, another person that was being supported was a tall blond teen with his right arm hanging limp.

After snapping out of her shock Tsunami went into action guiding those who injured to the couches, the first thing that was fixed was Naruto's dislocated shoulder giving them another helper to deal with the others. The group did pretty well considering that none of them had any real medical training, the only ones that could claim any sort of competence were Hinata and Naruto, with Hinata's interests in herbs and Naruto having to more then once had to patch himself up from a training accident.

Naruto was blushing up a storm as he finished bandaging Kurenai's cracked ribs for which she only had her bra covering her top half "There that should be good if you take it easy for a week they should be healed." spoke Naruto as he turned away from the woman as she put her shirt back on, Naruto glared at Kiba who had found the situation to be hilarious while Hinata wrapped his sprained wrist.

Leaning on a wall while he sat listening to the conversation that Kakashi had started on the fate of Zabuza, apparently while Naruto and Kiba had been swimming towards the shore Kakashi had finished the fight with the man but was interrupted by a hunter-nin. From what he could glean from Kakashi is that the hunter had used a Senbon needle to take him down, the needle was probably used to hit pressure points in the neck make Zabuza fall into a death like state along with the fact that the person took the body with them and not destroying it then and there was suspicious.

"So that means that Zabuza is alive and the hunter-nin is a fake that's working with peach fuzz right?" summarized Naruto just waiting for confirmation.

Kakashi cast his gaze in Naruto's direction and sighed "Yes that is what I think happened which means we have to plan are next move.".

"Don't you guys think maybe your over thinking things you said the guy was dead right so maybe your just being paranoid."said Tazuna in a nervous tone hoping that the scary person with the large sword was dead.

"Your never sure someone's dead in this world until you hold their severed head in your hands and even then be wary old man." responded Naruto with his normal blunt wording.

Leaving the elder man with that grim imagery Kakashi spoke up " We'll have long day tomorrow so you should all get some sleep." with that Kakashi pulled his headband down to cover his eye falling asleep almost instantly leaving the other to head to the rooms Tsunami prepared for them.

_Later that night._

Naruto sighed as he lay on his back looking up at the moon from the roof of Tazuna's home, his attention was drawn to a window when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Should have figured you guys wouldn't be able to sleep huh Kiba, Shino?" spoke the blond with out even turning his head as the two aforementioned stepped out onto the roof.

"The same would be said for you Naruto." came Shino's monotone reply as he and his teammate sat down on either side of Naruto.

Deciding to break the already forming silence Naruto spoke up "So what are you guys thinking about?".

" The same thing you are Naruto we weren't all that useful out there today hell you had kick us in the ass to get us moving." said Kiba as he remembered being next to useless in the fight until Naruto got him into gear.

"Maybe but even then we were outclassed by Zabuza we could barely survive for a little while if it went on any longer some of us might have gotten seriously injured or worse." at that Naruto clenched his hands tightly at his sides at the mere thought of his friends getting hurt.

"I agree we were rather ineffective today but what do we do about it?" Shino's voice held some emotion as spoke, today had been their first real taste of life and death of combat the experience was rather sobering.

"We train." spoke Naruto as he stood up and was soon fallowed by his friends "We train hard and if that's not enough we train even harder till we're ready." the blond's words were full of conviction as the three rookie Gennin stood there under the moon in a circle each of their gazes filled with a flame of determination.

Unknown to the three they had a watcher who sneered at them ' Tch what weaklings.' with that the dark haired teen walked back into the house with a mental thought of ' All you need is your self others will just hold you back.'.

_The next morning._

With the sun barely coming up over the horizon the Gennins of teams 7 and 8 were lined up out in the forest behind Tazuna's house for the first day of their new training.

In front of them was were the Sensei with Kakashi using a borrowed pair of crutches to move around and Kurenai taking it easy with her cracked ribs.

Clapping his hands together to get the gathered teenagers attention Kakashi began to speak "Alright now that your all here we can begin, since I only know how far my team is in training how about you take over Kurenai." said the masked man as gestured to his fellow Jonin.

Stepping forward the brown haired woman started to explain "Well Kakashi my team has been doing the standard teamwork drills, physical training, sparring, and the tree walking exercise what about your team Kakashi?" The more experienced Jonin couldn't meet the woman's eye.

Before she could go any further she was interrupted by a question Umm Kurenai-Sensei what is the tree walking exercise?" asked a confused Sakura.

The Kunochi developed a twitch in her left eye "I'll tell you in a minute Sakura after I have a 'talk' with your Sensei." with that she grabbed the taller Shinobi by his ear and began to drag him off out of the clearing.

_With the Sensei._

Kurenai had let go of the man ear when they were far enough away from the students that even Kiba couldn't hear them, she turned around to see the one eyed man rubbing his abused ear.

"Kurenai did you have to pull so hard aren't I injured enough as is." wined Kakashi as he looked at the serious woman in front of him.

"Kakashi I am going to ask you some questions and I don't want your normal excuses, bullshit or you trying to dodge the question got it?" asked the fierce Kunochi with a 'I will neuter you if you fuck with me!' look in her eye.

"Of course!" answered Kakashi automatically not wanting to anger the woman further.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Kurenai asked her question "What did you teach your team in the month after the test Kakashi?".

Rubbing his chin to buy himself time to come up with the best way to reveal the information "Well we of course did the basics of teamwork building exercises and D-rank missions." giving his patented eye smile.

"And?"

"And what?"

Kurenai was rendered speechless for a minute by what the her superior officer had said "So for a month you had your team only do team work exercises and then you take them on a C-rank mission ARE YOU UTTERLY INSANE?" Kurenai yelled the last part of her sentence along with unconsciously using the Akuma atama no jutsu(Demon head technique).

Recovering from the yell the genius Shinobi sighed "Well some what, the thing is Kurenai my team isn't like yours at all.".

Raising an eye brow at the statement "Really? How so?" asked the curious Jonin since she only really knew the basic info on the three Gennin.

"Well your team basically clicked all you have to do iron out a few small problems and you get an effective unit, my team didn't have that they dislike each other to near point of hate. Sasuke is loner who feels that others are useless and will only hold him back along with having a superiority complex that is only matched by his late father, Naruto's personality clashes with Sasuke's with him hating Sasuke's condescending view on him, Sakura is a fangirl to the extreme on not training and already having dislike for Naruto. So I had them do teamwork building to at least get them to level where they could work together and I did … barely, they can work together if they absolutely have to. I was hoping to use this mission to show that they have to work together but instead it went totally FUBAR on us." she had to agree with that from what she saw team 7's personalities did clash.

"I just haven't gotten them to point where I can teach them jutsu and other skills just yet but this mission has forced my hand, I guess while we're here I guess it would help to know more about my teams skills right." getting a nod Kakashi began to explain the three skills.

"Sasuke has above average taijutsu using his families style but can get over confident in it, he a few Katon jutsu from his family library his Genjutsu while not great he is competent at dispelling them, his chakra control is around where it should be for his reserves."

"Naruto is the most versatile of them with his odd skills but from what I can tell are self taught since most the academy teachers only taught him barest amount they could get away with." Kurenai rolled her eyes at mention of the irrational hate of the teen " But he is monster in Taijutsu and I've had to stop him from sparring Sasuke having won each one since Sasuke's attacks don't have the power to put him down, his Genjutsu is horrible since his massive reserves make it harder to control. He doesn't have many jutsu but I can fix that later when his control is better, his weapons make him dangerous at all ranges and we have to deal with his Doujutsu soon but not until his control is improved I'd rather not have him hurt himself by using too much chakra." rubbing the bridge of his nose know that will cause many a head ache later.

"Not too much to say on Sakura but that she has good control but that comes from having small reserves, she use's the academy style for taijutsu and does it by the book so it's easily predicted other then her book smarts she doesn't have too much for combat at the moment."

Kurenai let out a low groan while massaging the bridge of her nose apparently team was head ache waiting to happen " Nothing is ever easy is it, well we better get back before Kiba gets bored and attempts to relieve his boredom." aid the woman as she started to walk back.

"Hmm I'm more worried about Naruto and Kiba together, I've heard horror stories about their time at the academy from Iruka." quipped Kakashi hobbling after the shapely Jonin.

_Back with the Gennin._

The Jonin arrived back in the clearing where they left the Gennin to find Naruto and Kiba huddled in conversation away from the rest of the teams who were looking skittish.

Apparently the two hadn't noticed the arrival of the Jonin until Kurenai walked up to them clearing her throat to announce her presence "You two wouldn't be planning something?" her voice suspicious of the two infamous pranksters.

"Why would you think that?" "What gave you that idea?" was their immediate response with straight faces.

Deciding against pressing for information since all it would get was the run around from the two and they would find out what the two were planning eventually " Never mind just line up." with the all the teens in a row the Genjutsu mistress began her explanation.

"Kakashi has filled me in on his teams training so far and they haven't gotten to the tree walking exercise." this made Kiba grin thinking he had one up on his friend "So the teams will separate with team 7 learning the tree walking exercise while team 8 who has already learned this will move on to the next exercise.".

Before they could get on the way a blond swordsman interrupted " I guess then I should go with team 8 then.".

"Why would you do that Naruto you have to learn this first to go on the next one?" said Kakashi even tho he had a feeling that Naruto was about pull something off under their noses.

"Because I already know how to do this one." said the blond while shrugging.

Snort from the side made Naruto look towards his teammate Sasuke "If you know how to dobe why don't you show us how." sneered Sasuke.

This got Naruto hackles up as he hated when people were condescending to it was one of the few things that could truly make him lose his temper "Fine teme." ground out Naruto as he walked towards the nearest tree.

As soon as he got up to it Naruto lifted one foot and placed it on the tree and began channeling chakra to his boot sole he then brought up his other leg and repeated the process until he started to calmly walk up the side of the tree as if he was on the ground.

The reactions of his fellow Konoha Shinobi were different a death glare from Sasuke and Sakura, surprise from the Sensei, no outward sigh from Shino, Hinata was playing with her collar, but from Kiba a look that made him know he had foiled his friends one up attempt.

Grinning like a fox while hanging upside down from a branch until he stopped channeling chakra to his feet falling only to flip to his feet half way.

"Well I guess you know how to do it so you be training with team 8 but I have to ask Naruto how did you learn it." Kakashi's visible eye was trained on the teen as he spoke.

Naruto knew he would be asked this eventually so he had come up with a convincing lie "Well it was about a year and half ago I over heard some Gennin who had just learnt the technique talking about to some of their friends about it so I thought I'd try it out." the tale was plausible and extremely hard to disprove along with the time frame lead it away from his break in at the library.

Kakashi raised a sliver brow at this perhaps it was a coincidence that the library was broken into only six months before Naruto's story and it just so happened have a book being left out with the exact chakra control exercise that Naruto just so happened to over hear it was hard to tell around Naruto " Okay Naruto since you already know the exercise you'll be going with Kurenai's team then.".

With that out of the way team 8 plus Naruto started to walk out of the clearing, when Naruto walked past Sasuke the blond threw a slight smirk at the dark haired boy causing him glare death at him. Kakashi sighed when he saw this it wasn't a friendly one ups menship contest like Naruto had with Kiba but a rather hostile rivalry between the two he'd have to do something about that soon.

_With Team 8._

The four Gennin found themselves standing on a dock in front Tazuna's home with Kurenai in front of them, Kurenai looked at the assembled teens in front of already knowing which Gennin were going to take to the exercise easily.

"This exercise is next step up from the tree walking it will help you refine your control, like tree walking you will have to emit a constant amount of chakra from the bottom of your feet but the amount of chakra used will always be changing the exercise you will be learning is called water walking." as soon as she finished her statement the Jonin took a step off the low dock and into the water or rather onto the water, instead of the normal reaction of falling into the water Kurenai was standing on top of the surface of the water with barely a ripple.

The Genin showed varying levels of surprise or in Shino's case he raised an eyebrow, sure they had seen Zabuza and Kakashi do the same the day before but they weren't exactly focused on the fact.

Looking at the students in front of her Kurenai begun to explain what she wanted from them "You will be training in this exercise until you are able to fight at full speed on top of the water using the exercise unconsciously. I would get started now if I were you." still standing on the water Kurenai waited for something to happen.

The event Kurenai was waiting for was for the two most impulsive to jump the gun, which did happen only half way as Kiba attempted to walk on the water at the end of the pier. She had thought that Naruto would try it to but was surprised that he attempted to stop his friend from doing it by trying to grab the back of his jacket but missed, Kiba landed on the water's surface channeling chakra to his feet and he was able to stay on top of it for all of about a half second before the eventual-

Splash

When Kiba resurfaced he was met by a by grinning Naruto who was crouching at the end of the pier "Yea know it might be a good idea to know if you can stand the water first before jumping into the deep end cause now your just going to smell like wet dog all day." teased Naruto knowing that Kiba would have done the same if he had screwed up ah such was a friendship between men.

"I'm gonna get you back for that Naruto."

"Probably but until then buddy of mine I'm still the man."

_Later that night._

The sun was almost set when the four young Gennin trudged back to their clients home after the training, as they walked three of the four made a squish sound coming from their sandals having fallen in the water more then once but the fourth having worn boots had them water proofed and was high and dry much to the displeasure of his comrades.

The Konoha Gennins had made some progress in the water walking exercise, Hinata had the best results had almost gotten it down because of her natural chakra control and former training with her clan. Shino had was still had to work on it but had easier time with it thanks to his small reserves from housing the colonies of kichaku, sadly Naruto and Kiba were still struggling to work out thanks to their less then stellar chakra control. Naruto was having a harder time since the size of his reserves was massive but he had solution to that in the form of Kage bunshin(Shadow clones.).

Kurenai's eyes had nearly bugged out when he had created over fifty clones and didn't even look winded, the average Jonin could only make about ten clones of that type at best and they would be huffing and puffing from using that much chakra. To make that many and still have more chakra meant that he had far more chakra then she had thought.

At the moment the teams along with Tazuna's family were sitting around the table eating diner, the food was a little sparse what with very little food coming into the island thanks to Gato's blockade. Even with that the mood at the table was pretty lively with laughter and talk of the various things each person had done at the moment Naruto and Kiba were telling a story of a prank they had pulled when in the academy.

The only person that was not drawn into the happy atmosphere was Tazuna's 12 year old Grandson Inari, the boy was of average height for his age and having brown hair. He wore a normal tan shirt and green overalls with a white and blue bucket hat, the young boy had an aura depression around him at all times and rarely interacted with the Shinobi other then what was necessary.

A small growl escaped the boy's throat as he listened to the story told by Naruto, when he could not take anymore the young boy slammed his hands down on the table.

"Shut up!" yelled the pre-teen at the blond.

"Inari!" said Tsunami in scolding tone.

Hearing the kid's tone Naruto started to frown "What's your problem kid?" the blond's voice was gruff, Naruto normally he liked kids but this one was pissing him off by saying things like 'You'll all just die.' or acting like a little emo, they already had the quota filled by Sasuke thank you very much.

Looking directly the taller teen in the eyes Inari spoke "You are! You just sit here telling jokes and stories like nothings wrong acting all big and tough, you don't know what it's like to suffer living in your rich village!" the boy was panting slightly from his rant.

"Fucking Brat!" swore Naruto which made Kiba raise an eyebrow at it, Naruto never used curse words in front kids he must be pissed "You've got some balls to say that brat, you make it sound like your the only person that's suffered in the world.".

Inari was about respond but was cut off by Naruto "Well brat if want to sit around and wallow in your own grief instead of getting the fuck up and doing something about it go right ahead!" he growled out the last part of that he started walking towards the back door.

"Naruto how could yo-" began Sakura ready berate her teammate but was cut off.

Turning around to glare at the pink haired girl Naruto had unconsciously activated his newly obtained Dojutsu, the reptilian like yellow eyes pierced into her while Naruto released a bit of KI at her silencing her.

"Don't even start with me Hanaro." said Naruto his tone filled with a warning not to piss him off "I'll be back by morning Kakashi-Sensei."

With that Naruto walked out the door not to be seen again until the following morning.

After a minute of silence was broken by Sakura "I can't believe Naruto how can he say stuff like that." giving small haughty huff.

Rolling his eyes at the annoying his Kunochi Kiba decided to add his two cents "Hanaro shut the hell up, Naruto knows where he coming from this if you hadn't noticed his life ain't so great but you don't see him being a pussy and moping around." it was one of the things that irked him that a whole load of people hated his best buddy and he didn't know why, he had asked other like Hana but she didn't know, his mom knew but wasn't talking along with the fact Naruto also knew but kept clammed up about.

Kakashi sighed as he watched as Kiba argued with Sakura, his team was getting worse in trusting each other and team work, it wasn't like the past team 7's where they disliked each other, tho some would say out right hated one another. They could at least put their difference aside to work together when necessary but his team could barely do that, maybe when they got back to Konoha he could ask the Sandaime for tips on dealing with this type of team.

_With Naruto_

'Who the hell does that brat think he is spewing that shit!' thought Naruto as he deflected an attack.

Naruto stood in a large clearing far enough away from Tazuna's house so he wouldn't be disturbed, he was holding wooden practice spear and facing a kage bunshin holding a wooden practice sword modeled after his broad sword.

Right now Naruto was working off some frustrations while getting some practice in, unlike what most people thought about his temperament Naruto actually was slow to anger. But there were a few things that could get Naruto pissed real quick, people looking down on him, hurting his friends, and a person acting like they suffered more anyone else and not standing up for themsevles.

So it was safe to say Inari pissed him off as he engaged his clone in furious weapon battle, numerous clacks of wood on wood filled the clearing as the two blondes deflected each others attacks with a good deal of skill.

Naruto executed a spinning strike where he leaped into the air holding his spear at the end and spun in a 360 while in the air to increase his power, the clone had just barely dodged the attack almost popping him, the copy rushed at Naruto knowing that the spear will be useless in close quarters.

Showing an impressive deal of flexibility Naruto bent backwards when he landed from his attack to avoid a near instantaneous double slash at his head, allowing his upper body to drop Naruto lashed out with his legs nailing his double in the knees dispelling it.

After getting over the phantom memory of breaking his own knee caps Naruto flipped to his feet turning to check the progress of something, over to the side of where he had just sparred his clone was a group of 40 kage bunshin.

30 of the clones were attempting the water walking exercise with some success as most of them could remain on top of the water for at least 4 minutes before falling in uttering curses as they did so, the last ten were doing a refresher course on the tree walking exercise.

Naruto was thinking on what to do next as he had already gotten in a good a amount of weapon practice, with the exception of the bow since he didn't want to lose arrows in the dark, unless he got a sparring partner there was much he could do as fighting a clone was good and all for fine tuning but one needed an opponent other then themselves to fight to grow stronger.

"Well there always physical training." said Naruto to himself.

Rooting through his pack Naruto brought out four long white bands with what looked like symbols drawn on them, these were the training weights that Gai-Sensei had given him, the bowl cut man had given Naruto four of them since he also had to build up his arm muscles for his weapons.

Taking off his his arm and leg guards he attached the bands around his shins and forearms then putting armor back on, Naruto then took out the instructions Gai had given him on how to use the weights.

The instructions weren't written like he would have thought, instead of it filled with words like youth and youthful flames it was clear and concise, all he had to do was channel chakra into the weights to increase how much gravity affected them the more weight he wanted the more chakra had to be added.

Channeling chakra until he felt a strain on his muscle from the weights Naruto began to move around acclimating to the added weight, when he was sure he was ready Naruto began to go over his normal work out.

Said work out consisted of a 7 mile run, 300 push ups, 150 squats, 200 crunches, 100 pull ups, and various other exercises that gave the teen a balance between strength and speed.

'Better get started if I want to sleep early tonight.'

_Scene break_

To those that didn't know Naruto Uzumaki one would have guessed that he was heavy sleeper from the way he was laying at the base of the tree snoring like a sleeping dragon.

But to those that do know him he is a light sleeper as the light touch can awaken him and his body reacts without thinking when awoken, many had to learn this the hard way, like Kiba, who had awoken Naruto before by shaking him only to get tossed head over heels out Naruto's apartment window from Naruto's body reacting to his training.

So it was the person fault that when they poked the blond in the cheek that he grabbed there wrist then flipped the person on to their back, when Naruto's conscious mind took over he found himself straddling a girl.

Said girl looked to be a little older then the blond himself, she had long brown hair and soft brown eyes, the older girl was wearing a pink sleeveless kimono with darker pink marking on it. She was much shorter then Naruto being only 5'2 with a slender frame that was curvy, she seemed to be blushing.

Naruto was pinning her down with his left hand firmly around the throat while his right arm was drawn back for a punch.

As his mind caught up to his body he voiced his thoughts on his position "Ah crap."

Chapter 5 end


End file.
